Divergent High
by trispri0r
Summary: Four is a new student to the high-end high school, Divergent High. He quickly falls for a girl named Tris, a beautiful, perfect girl that is a year younger than he is. Sadly, Four finds out that all of the boys in the school like Tris, and he has to face the facts that it is going to be harder than he though to win over Tris.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

The alarm clock warns me to get ready for possibly the worst day of my life, the first day of a new school. I slam my hand on the snooze button and groan.

I had a perfect life in Colorado, I had great friends, good grades, and I was an all-star athlete. Now, I am in New Jersey, hardly 3 months after my perfect life ended. We moved here in the beginning of the summer. I will admit, New Jersey is kinda cool, the beaches are fun and they make great funnel cake.

I get dressed for school, wearing a darkish gray top that shows my muscles and black jeans. I race down the stairs, knowing that I'm already late. Our new house- or my new house because my dad is never home- has 2 bedrooms and is kinda small. I grab a chocolate chip muffin and jump into my black, Ford truck.

Since I had to visit the school so much this summer to fill out forms, I got to the school with no trouble. I walk into the office and am greeted by a friendly voice. "Hi! You must be Four. Welcome to Divergent High! I am Tori, the guidance counselor and here is your schedule. Tris will show you where your classes are." she says while pointing to a girl on the other side of the room, talking to another girl.

Tris has long, blonde, wavy hair and piercing grayish blue eyes. She smiles at me when she notices I'm staring. She walks up to me and says "Hi, you must be Four. I'm Tris," she smoothly says as we walk out of the office, into the hallways. "Hi," I mumble. I can't believe how beautiful she is. I look at my schedule and look at my classes.

**Homeroom**

**Biology**

**AP English **

**Geometry**

**Lunch**

**French**

**Science**

**Gym**

I notice a group of boys down the hallways and think about saying hi but then I decide not to. They all say hi to Tris while winking and giving kissy faces to her. She rolls her eyes and continues showing me my classes.

"Ok so this is the Gym-" she stops abruptly and is being picked up and is screaming

"I WILL MURDER WHOEVER IS DOING THIS. GET ME DOWN!" I go to help her but the guy drops her on her feet and he is smiling.

"Oh my gosh Uriah. You're so annoying." she laughs. I go to say something but another guy comes and gives a kiss on the cheek and turns around to face her. "Oh, Four this is Uriah and his brother Zeke, they can be really annoying sometimes but they're my best friends." she says. I look at both of them and I guess most girls probably think they're the hot boys in the school. Both of them are tan and Uriah has blonde hair and Zeke has Brown hair.

"You look like a pretty decent guy, you should sit with us at lunch," Zeke says "Yeah you should," Tris agrees. Zeke and Uriah says their goodbyes and return to running down the hallways.

"Can I see your schedule?" Tris asks me. I show her it and she quickly says "Hey! We have all the same classes together!" she laughs.

I can't help but feel excited. I get to spend all day with my crush! Me and Tris walk into the biology classroom. She sits down next to me and the girl she was talking to in the office tries to scare her. Tris looks a little bit startled but just rolls her eyes "You aren't going to scare me Christina, just face it," Tris jokes. Christina has brown short hair and is pretty tall, she's pretty but not as pretty as Tris is.

Biology goes by pretty fast and the next class I have is AP English. Uriah and Zeke sit next to me while Tris sits next to Christina in the front of the room. "So what is Tris like?" I ask Zeke and Uriah and they kIndia are hesitant but then they start telling me about Tris.

"Tris is a year younger than us and she is the most popular girl in our school, although don't tell her that because she hates to be called popular. She hangs out with us all the time. She is smart, funny, and really cool. All of the boys in the school like her, but she hates when she gets attention from them. She has a brother named Caleb but he is an Erudite know-it-all. Um, her mom is a fashion designer and her dad designs cars, so basically her family is very rich. She is best friends with Christina," Zeke points to the girl sitting next to Tris. "She is a total athlete and that's pretty much it. Oh, and she is single,"

I nod my head and say "What sports does she play?" I ask. Uriah says in a matter-of fact tone "She plays field hockey, softball, lacrosse, basketball, and volleyball," I just stare at her in awe, she is very interesting and perfect, I wish I could have her.

The day goes on and before I know it, it's lunch time. I follow Uriah and sit down at his lunch table. Uriah introduces me to everyone. There are 7 people that sit at the lunch table, Zeke, Uriah, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Will. Based on the rest of the lunch room we are the popular table. I notice that Tris isn't here yet but then I see her walking through the doors she is greeted with wolf whistles from most of the boys in the lunch room, and some of them even say how beautiful she is and stuff like that.. She sits down next to Zeke, looking very annoyed.

"Remember when me and Uriah used to do that to you," Zeke says to Tris, playfully nudging her shoulder. She laughs and I feel jealousy rush through me and I look down at my plate. _It's going to be harder than I thought to get Tris to date me. _I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

I wake up pretty early for the first day of school. I think about all the new kids coming into our humoungus school. I remember how I'm supposed to show some guy named "Four" around today because he is new. I don't mind really, I love meeting new people.

I walk down stairs after I get dressed and take in my surroundings. I never really noticed how beautiful my house is. It's 5 stories tall, 7 bedrooms, and 10 baths. It's very elegant and beautiful. My mom and my dad are already at work because of their high end jobs. I am greeted by Caleb, who is reading a book in the living room. Our butler says good morning and makes chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

I jump in my new corvette that I got several months ago, it's light blue and it's my favorite thing in the world. The ride is pretty smooth and I'm at school in no time. I wait in the office for the new guy that I'm supposed to show around.

"So you're telling me that you don't want to go shopping with me on Friday?" Christina says while raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I have basketball tryouts," I laugh, trying not to sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Christina sighs and says "I wish some of your moms fashion loving would've rubbed off on you," and she leaves the office.

I turn my head and see a guy staring at me, he must be Four. "Hi, you must be Four. I'm Tris and I'll show you around," I say. He is pretty hot, you can see his abs through his shirt and he has gorgeous dark blue eyes. We walk in the hallway, and like always, a group of boys are staring at me and wolf whistling. I really hate guys who do that.

I can hear someone running behind me. I ignore them until I realize they are running towards me and they pick me up swiftly. "WHOEVER THIS IS I WILL MURDER YOU. PUT ME DOWN!" I yell and I hear an unmistakeable laugh, it's obviously Uriah. I laugh when he puts me down and I feel someone kissing my cheek, which by my guess, is Zeke. Zeke and Uriah invite Four to sit at our lunch table and I agree. I really want to know more about him. The day is pretty boring and I'm wandering the halls when it's lunchtime, I sometimes do this to clear my head. Finally, I walk into the lunch room and I'm greeted by the usual wolf whistling, I roll my eyes and sit down at my lunch table, not enjoying lunch at all.

In French, Four sits next to me an smiles at me. I smile back and quickly focus my attention back to the class.

"Okay class, today you will be assigned partners to do a project about famous French speaking people in history! Here are you're partners. Hannah and Sarah, Zach and Kayleigh, and Tris and Four!"

I look at Four and get started on our project since we have some time left in class. "So I think we should work on some of it today and if you want we can go back to my house later and finish it," I say. He nods and says "Sure,"

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick. Science is boring and Gym is alright. We played Soccer and even though I stink at Soccer, I beat most of the people in my class. I see Four coming towards me and he says "Can we ride in your car? I think mine ran out of gas," I laugh and say of course. We go to the school parking lot and get in my car, heading back home.

**Four**

I was so happy I was partners with Tris. What better way to get to know someone than working on a project together! I go to start my car and I see that it's on empty. I run back into the school, hoping Tris is still here and I run up to here asking if I could have a ride and she says yes. She walks me to her car, a sick looking Corvette. "This is such a cool car!" I tell her. "Thanks! I got it a couple months ago."

The rest of the ride is pretty silent. We finally arrive to her house and it is huge. It's at least 5 stories tall and it's huge! We walk in the house and are greeted with a dog, a Australian Shepherd. "Hi Max!" Tris says while letting her dog. I love how she isn't like other popular girls who have the really small dogs that they can carry. "Oh hi Trissy!" I hear a voice say and I see Uriah and Zeke hiding behind the couch. "Damnit guys! You guys really have to stop breaking in my house!" Tris laughs. "We practically live here you know!" Zeke jokingly yells at Tris.

I notice that for some weird reason Uriah is carrying a baby. "Who's baby is that?" I say pointing to the baby. "Oh! It's me and Tris's!" Uriah says. My heart stops

_Tris has a kid?_

Apparently, I must've looked pretty freaked out because Tris, Uriah, and Zeke are all on the floor laughing. "This isn't me and Tris's kid, me and Zeke have to babysit him for our neighbors!" Uriah says after he finally stops laughing. I begin to laugh too and then I see another boy coming down from upstairs. He notices Zeke and Uriah first and says hi to them.

Tris says "Hi," to Caleb than Caleb's attention focuses on me. "Who is he," he says while looking at Tris.

"This is Four, we're going to work on a French project together." Tris says calmly.

"Okay whatever," Caleb says and leaves the room.

Tris's attention goes back to Zeke and Uriah and she says "Get out," sternly. "Ooh Trissy Poo is mad. After all we've done for her?" Uriah says while shaking his head. I can't help but laugh. They finally leave mumbling something about how "this isn't fair".

"You ready to work?" Tris asks me and I nod my head. She walks me to her room. It's humongous. We start working and after a couple hours we stop.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tris asks me. "Yeah, sure" I say. We go back downstairs and see a guy in an apron. "Hi Tris and her friend!" he says happily. "Hi! Can we have some strawberries and whip cream?" she asks politely.

A few minutes later we are eating the strawberries and whip cream in her bed.

"You have something right there," she says pointing to the corner of my lip. I try to get it off but I can't find it.

"Here, I'll help you," she says and puts her finger on the corner of my mouth and gets the whip cream off. I feel a jolt of electricity and say goodbye because it's getting pretty late. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she calls to me when I'm walking down the stairs and I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! It wouldn't let me post anything! But anyway, here is Chapter 3 and if you have any suggestions for this story please comment below!**

* * *

**Tris**

When Four leaves I feel upset. Maybe I shouldn't have wiped off the whip-cream. He probably thinks I like him, and I will NOT allow that to happen. I haven't dated anyone since Uriah and there is Cole, he was such a sweetheart. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. Cole went to my old school that I left 2 years ago. Our relationship was amazing, he was an athlete and so was I so we both knew each others schedules. Uriah and me dated for a couple months and no one knew about it, and they still don't know about it.

But Four, he was different. He was nice, caring, gorgeous, and hilarious. I push that thought out of my head and go to sleep.

The next day, I have to teach gym. I offered to teach gym with Uriah because we're both considered really good athletes, and thank god that today is basketball! Me and Uriah are in the gym all day, first teaching the freshmen, then the seniors, then we teach our grade and the juniors together. "So what about I'm good cop and you're bad cop?" Uriah says, and I start laughing. "Whatever you say," I reply. Everyone walks in and stares at me and Uriah, waiting for us to say something.

"Ok guys, today we are playing basketball. Me and Tris are captains-" Uriah says but is interrupted.

"Why is she a captain? She probably stinks!" A guy named Peter shouts and Uriah and Zeke start bursting out laughing, while I glare at the boy. "You're asking for it dude. Would you like to be killed by Tris?" Zeke says in between laughs. I smirk and stand up in front of the boy. Uriah grabs my arm back and pulls me aside, "What are you going to do with him?" Uriah asks. "You'll see," I say and turn around and Uriah puts his arm around me as we walk out.

"Stand up," I say to Peter. He turns towards his friends and smirks. "Do you think I'm going to listen to a weak little girl?"

This time before I say something he is pressed up against the wall by Uriah and Zeke. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Zeke screams. I quickly push them away from Peter before they start punching the daylights out of him. The whole class is staring at them, scared at what Uriah and Zeke might do. I go into the gym closet and grab a basketball. When I walk out I see that Uriah and Zeke have let go of Peter but are still glaring at him.

"If you think you're so good and that I'm so weak," I throw the basketball at his chest. "Then play me," I say while smirking.

**Tobias**

The whole day I try to look for Tris, but she is no where to be found. When I think about giving up, I walk into the gym. I see her and Uriah laughing and I feel jealousy rush through me. I don't know why but whenever Uriah is with her alone, I feel jealous. The rest of the gym class comes in and Uriah says how we are going to play basketball. I feel happy when he says that him and Tris are captains but my happiness stops when a boy named Peter says how Tris is weak and how she probably stinks. I don't know if Tris stinks, but still, that's rude to say. Uriah and Zeke start cracking up "You're asking for it dude! Would you like to be killed by Tris?" Zeke says in between laughs. Uriah takes Tris to the closet and walks out with his arm around her, and I feel jealousy run through me again. Tris kind of smirks and stands in front of the boy. "Stand up," she says sternly. The jerk says to his friends about how he wont listen a weak little girl. Zeke and Uriah push him to the wall and the class erupts in gasps. Uriah and Zeke start yelling things at him and Tris escapes to the gym closet, and comes back out with a basketball.

"If you think I'm so weak, then play me" Tris says while she throws the basketball at his chest. The class follows them to the court and Peter starts off with the ball. Tris steals it easily when he tries to pass her. The ball is now Tris's and she does a crossover and shoots a three and makes it. "Go Tris!" Uriah yells.

In about 15 minutes, the score is 30 to 0, Tris in the lead. It's the last 20 seconds and Peter tries to shoot a 3, but Tris smacks it down and it hits him in the face. She stands of top of him and says "Well I guess I'm not the weak one am I?" she smirks. She was amazing, and better then most of the guys I've seen play. She was about to say something else but Zeke and Uriah run up to here and hug her, and Uriah kisses her cheek. I turn away and leave the gym, getting ready for lunch.

**Tris**

I'm glad I beat the jerk because it felt good to prove myself not weak. I walk to lunch and sit down next to Christina and Uriah, but across from Four. I stare at him for a little while, and then he notices I'm looking and he looks back at me. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they were so _beautiful._

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see one of the guys on the football team. "Hey, um, Tris? Do you want to go and hang out sometime?" he says nervously. I hate doing this, I hate turning down guys, especially if they are so nervous about asking. "Um, I'm sorry but It's not the best time for me to be in a relationship. I'm really sorry," I say, avoiding his eyes. "Oh, okay. I'll see you around." and with that he leaves.

"Damn Tris how do you get so many guys to like you but you don't date ONE of them?" Christina says loudly. The whole table is looking at me for an answer, especially Four.

"I don't know. I've only dated two guys in my life." I mumble. "OMG WHO WERE THEY?" Christina basically shouts. "YOU SAID YOU ONLY HAD ONE BOYFRIEND IN YOUR LIFE WHO IS THIS NEW GUY!" Christina yells again.

"Holy shit Christina it's not that big of a deal," I say. " Yes it is! I know that you used to date Cole at your old school but who is the other guy?"

I look around the table and I see everyone is looking at me. "I used to date Uriah," I whisper so only I could hear it. "What!?" everyone says anxiously. "I used to date Uriah," I say, louder so they can hear it. Everyone looks at Uriah and me with awe.

"When the hell did this happen!" Zeke screams at Uriah. "A couple months ago," Uriah says.

I can't believe our secret is out, in front of everyone. Especially Four.

**Tobias**

At lunch, Tris sits across from me and next to Uriah. I notice that she is staring at me. I look up to see her beautiful face and amazing eyes. She quickly turns away and blushes. A couple minutes later a guy from the football team walks up to Tris and asks her out, and she says no and turns back to the table. "Damn Tris how do you get so many boys to like you but you don't date one of them!" Christina asks.

I am actually very curious about this question, apparently the rest of the table is too. Everyone is staring at Tris and she finally answers, "I don't know, I've only dated two guys in my life," she mumbles, and before I know it, Christina starts yelling. "OMG WHO IS HE. YOU SAID YOU ONLY HAD ONE BOYFRIEND IN YOUR LIFE WHO IS THIS NEW GUY!"

Now everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting for the answer. "Holy shit Christina, it's not that big of a deal!" Tris says.

"Yes it is! I know that you used to date Cole at your old school but who is the other guy?" Christina replies. _I wonder who that Cole guy was. _I think to myself. Tris looks around the table and her eyes widen, probably realizing that everyone is staring at here. Tris says something but no one could hear. "What?" everyone says at the same time. "I used to date Uriah," she says louder and everyone looks at Uriah and Tris. This makes me even madder. So that's why he always kisses her! That's why he is always at her house when she is home! That's why he stood up for her today!

"When the hell did this happen?" Zeke says, more like screams. "A couple months ago," Uriah says. Uriah and Tris's faces are as red as possible.

"What happened? How did it start?" Will asks.

"Well, it was at one of Zeke's parties. Everyone was wasted and me and Tris were the only ones that weren't and we didn't know a lot of people at that party. So, we hung out that night and we went upstairs and watched movies and had a mini party of our own. We were watching movies and listening to music, then we decided to play truth or dare. We kept on asking stupid questions until Tris asked me who I liked, and at the time, Tris was my crush, so I said her name. She looked shocked but then she said she liked me too. Then, I dared her to kiss me," Uriah stops and looks at Tris and she looks back, and Uriah continues "so she did kiss me. Then we started dating for a couple months and no one knew. But we broke up because school was in the way and we didn't want to ruin our relationship over drama at school," Uriah says and looks at everyone. Everyone had the same reaction as me. Surprised, happy, but I doubt anyone was feeling as sad as me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

The rest of lunch is pretty awkward. No one is really talking, because everyone is too shocked about Tris and Uriah. It's really stupid of me to think that Tris would like me when she likes Uriah, the jock, the guy that all of the girls like, especially Tris. Lunch finally ends and we go to Language Arts, and sadly Tris and Zeke are in that class with me. Tris sits in front of me and Zeke sits next to her and immediately starts asking about her and Uriah.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? How many times did you guys kiss? I always knew he liked you! Did you guys-" Zeke says but is stopped by Tris.

"Listen, me and Uriah dated for a couple of months. We didn't tell you because he didn't want to tell you. I have no idea how many times we have kissed. Now that I told you that will you leave me and Uriah alone!" Tris says quietly, but sternly. "Sure. So I hear you have a field hockey game. What time?" Zeke replies.

"It's at 4. Are you gonna come?" Tris asks me and Zeke.

"Yeah sure! Me, Uriah, and Four can go together!" Zeke says happily. "Okay," Tris mumbles.

On the car ride there, all Zeke is talking to Uriah about is Tris. "Is she a good kisser?" Zeke asks anxiously. "Yeah, she really is," Uriah replies.

_This is going to be a long car ride._

**Tris**

I was really hoping Four would come to our game. Field Hockey is my best sport and hopefully he will be impressed by the way I play. None of the girls at our lunch table play, so they will all be watching me. Before I know it, the game is starting and the ball is passed to me. I do a quick shot at the goal and it easily goes in. I look at my crowd of friends and I see that Uriah is winking at me. I smile and go back to playing the game.

The game ends quickly when a girl on the other team got hit in the face with a ball. The score was 10-3, we won. I run to my friends and take out my mouth guard. "So how did I do?" I ask them eagerly. "Amazing!" everyone says at once and they pull me into a group hug. I smile, glad that I have such great friends.

I go home and lay in my bed listening to music for a long time, but quickly stop when I hear tapping on my window. I look out the window and see Uriah trying to climb into my window. "What the hell!" I scream when I finally get him into my room. "I'm sorry, I just need you to help me study for a test that's tomorrow," he says shyly. "Fine," I say and help him study, Until I hear a knock on my door.

"Tris?" my mom says while walking in my room. "Yes?" I say, pushing Uriah in the closet so my mom doesn't see him. "We have guest coming soon. It's your dad's new employee and he is coming with his son. So I suggest you dress nicely," my mom says, then she walks out.

I run to my closet and grab a black, off the shoulder, dress, and black heals. I straighten then curl my hair. "You look gorgeous Tris," Uriah whispers in my ear, and I turn to face the mirror.

I never understood why boys like me so much. I am certainly not pretty, but I'm not ugly, and I'm pretty short for my age. I wait until I'm called down for dinner and review the events from today.

Four seemed pretty mad when he found out that me and Uriah were dating, which was kind of weird, I wish he liked me back. There are rumors going around that he is the new "Hot guy" of Divergent High. "Tris! Come down, dinner is ready!" my brother yells. I hesitate for a minute and say "I guess you're eating dinner with us?" I ask Uriah. "I guess so, unless you want me to risk breaking my neck when I try to jump out your window!" Uriah jokes and I laugh and bring Uriah downstairs with me.

"Hello! You must be Tris, and you are?" the new employee says to me and Uriah. "Oh, I'm Uriah, Tris's friend," he says as he shakes the new employee, Marcus, hand.

"My son is in the bathroom so you can meet him in a minute!" Marcus says and turns around to talk to my parents, who haven't realized that Uriah is here yet. I hear the bathroom door open and I see Four. I gasp and turn around quickly before he realizes I'm here. Then I think of an even bigger problem, Uriah is here with me!

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and see Four looking at me. "I thought I was in this house before, I forgot that this was your house!" Four says, and his gaze follows to Uriah. "Hi Uriah," Four says coldly. "Oh hey Four. Um, whets up?" Uriah says while rubbing the back of his neck. Before Four could answer my mom tells everyone that it's dinner time. Uriah sits next to me on my right, Caleb sits next to me on my left, and Four is sitting across from me.

"Wow! When did you get here Uriah?" my mom and dad ask. I bite my lip waiting for his response.

"Well I kinda climbed up your house to Tris's window..." Uriah says staring at his plate. "Why did you come here though?" Caleb asks.

"He wanted me to help him study for a test, and I helped him," I say, not even realizing that I'm talking. I look down at my plate, feeling the awkward tension around me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Four staring at me, with his beautiful, blue eyes.

**Tobias**

Honestly, I was in no mood for a dinner party tonight, but of course I had to go anyway. My dad pulls up to the house and it looks strangely familiar, I don't know how though.

We walk inside and I see that this isn't an ordinary house, this is Tris's house. I look around for Tris but I don't see her anywhere, so I go to the bathroom to think about what I'm going to say to her. If it were up to me I would say _Hey Tris! I think you're beautiful and that I would kill to be with you, and that I'm extremely jealous that you used to date Uriah! _

Since I can't think of anything to say, I walk out and I see Tris, and a guy next to her. "I thought I was in this house before, I forgot that this was your house!" I say. My heart drops when I see who she is with, _Uriah. _

"Hi Uriah," I say coldly. "Oh hey Four. Um, what's up?" Uriah replies. Dinner is finally called and I sit down across from Tris, who is sitting next to Uriah and Caleb. "Wow! When did you get here Uriah?" Tris's mom and dad ask. Uriah looks at his plate and says "Well, I kinda climbed up your house to Tris's window," He was with Tris? Alone? I would punch him right now if everyone wasn't watching. "Why did you com here though?" I think Tris's brother asks, and this time, Tris is the one to speak. "He wanted me to help him study for a test, and I helped him," Tris says quietly and starts to blush. I just stare at her. _Why can't she just date me? _

The rest of dinner is mostly silent besides our parents talking about work. "Do you want to go back up to your room?" Uriah whispers to Tris. "Yeah sure. Four, do you wanna come?" Tris asks me. I nod and follow them up the stairs. We just watch the Knicks vs. Celtics basketball game, and Tris silently falls asleep. "Four can I ask you something?" Uriah asks me. "Yeah sure I guess," I say while staring at Tris.

"Well, I want to..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! And if you are wondering, this will be a Fourtris story! They will start to date in a couple chapters, I promise. Until then, Please Review, Follow, and Favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

_Tris silently falls asleep. "Four can I ask you something?" Uriah asks me. "Yeah sure I guess," I say while staring at Tris._

_"Well, I want to..."_

"Well, I want to ask Tris out," Uriah says slowly.

My world feels like it's falling apart. First, I can't say no because then he will know that I like her and second, I can't say yes because I think I might love her. "Oh," is all I manage to say.

"Yeah. I mean me and Tris only broke up because of school, not because we got tired of each other, and of course she is a great kisser," Uriah says and winks at me.

"FOUR! Come downstairs we're leaving," my dad yells. _Thank god _I say to myself. I don't think I could talk to my crush's ex boyfriend telling me how good of a kisser she is. I say goodbye to Uriah and before I run downstairs, Uriah grabs my arm. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Me and Zeke are having a party tomorrow and the whole table is invited for truth and dare." I nod and run down the stairs quickly, happy for this night to be over.

**Tris**

The next day I wake up with a major headache, which is weird considering that I didn't drink anything last night. Today is Saturday so I have the whole day to myself to get ready for Zeke and Uriah's "truth or dare" party. I take a fairly long shower and put on some sweatpants and a tank top.

The rest of the day I just lay around the house, waiting for the party. Finally, after what seems like forever, 5:00 comes and I start to get dressed for the party. After about 2 hours I am finally finished. I am in a dark purple crop top and light skinny jeans. I jump into my corvette and ride to Uriah's house.

Uriah answers the door and wolf whistles. I can already tell he is drunk because of the smell in his breath. "Heyyyyy Trissssyyyy come on innnn," Uriah slurs. I walk in and see everyone in a circle. Zeke jumps up when he sees me and hugs me tightly. "I missed you soo much Trissy Poo," Zeke says while trying to kiss me full on the lips and I put my finger to his mouth. He is obviously drunk too. "No Zeke," I say while laughing.

I sit down and the game starts. "Okay I call going first! Will, truth or dare?" Zeke says. "Truth," Will says unsure. "Who do you like?" Will is started for a minute and finally mumbles Christina. Christina blushes a crimson red color and Will calls on me.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Will says raising an eyebrow. "Dare!" I say confidently, obviously it was the wrong choice though. "I dare you to makeout with Uriah on the lips for a minute!" everyone is staring at me except Four, who was staring at Will in an angry way. I get up and walk towards Uriah and he stands up. I put my hands on his neck and he puts his on my hips. "Does someone have a timer?" I say. "Got one right here! Ready, Set, Go!" Will shouts.

Uriah immediately starts kissing me passionately. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'll just pretend that Uriah is Four. I kiss back and he slides his tongues across my bottom lip. He pushes me closer to him and starts kissing my neck. I look at everyone else in the room and all I see is shocked faces. I look at Four quickly and I see that he looks like he is about to explode. I focus my attention back to Uriah and see that he is about to take off my shirt. I say to Uriah "Uriah, we are in front of our friends," and apparently I was too loud because everyone is trying to see what Uriah is doing to me. Suddenly, Uriah picks me up and pushes me on the couch lightly, and of course it's the same couch Four is sitting on. He's eyes widen when Uriah starts shoving his tongue down my mouth. I groan a little bit and the second Uriah takes off his shirt, Four screams "TIME!" Uriah gets off of me and puts on his shirt, and helps me up. "I can not tell you enough how much I wanted I do that," Uriah says to me and kisses me quickly on the cheek. I blush and sit back down and put my head in my hands.

**Tobias**

When Tris walks in to Zekes house my heart stops. She looks so gorgeous. Tris sits next to Christina. I'm not really paying attention to the game until Will dares Tris to make out with Uriah. I stare at Tris, trying to silently tell her no, don't do it. She walks up to Uriah and Uriah immediately starts making out with Tris. I see a hint of a tongue from Uriah's mouth. His lips move down from her lips, to her neck. I see Tris staring at me and before I can stare back, Uriah tries to unbutton her shirt and my heart drops. After saying no, Uriah pushes her into a couch. _The couch I'm sitting at. _He begins to take off his shirt when Tris groans. "TIME!" I scream and Uriah puts his shirt back on and says to Tris about how he wanted to that.

After that episode, Christina calls on me, after Will calls on her. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris!" If I wasn't in front of my friends, and Tris, I would be jumping up and down. I look at Tris and she looks at me. "Are you alright with this?" I mouth to her and she nods and takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom.

"So do you want to talk or-" I begin to say but I'm stopped abruptly by the feeling of warm, sweet lips on mine.

_I am kissing Tris._

* * *

OOHHH YOU GO TOBIAS. Please review, follow, and favorite!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias**

_Tris is kissing me. _

By instinct, I kiss back and she snakes her hands through my hair. I put my hands on her hips and put her on top of me so she is straddling me. Tris deepens the kiss and grabs the hem of my shirt to pull me closer. I bite her bottom lip, to ask her if I have permission to slide my tongue in her mouth.

She opens her mouth to say yes and I push my tongue in her mouth. I take my shirt off and throw it to the floor and Tris stops and looks at my abs, and outlines them with her fingers. I look at her beautiful face, and it just makes me want to kiss her even more. I cup my hands around her face and kiss her lightly. Tris puts her hands on my thighs and kisses me more deeply. I kiss her until she pulls away quickly.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she says avoiding my eyes. I put my fingers on her chin and pull her head up so she is looking at me. "You aren't doing anything wrong, Tris," I say while brushing my lips next to hers. I give her one last, long kiss on her soft lips and Zeke yells that the 7 minutes are up. I sigh and walk out with Tris.

**Tris**

I shouldn't have kissed him. Rumors spready pretty quickly and everyone will know about me making out with Uriah and Four in one night. But I felt something different when I kissed Four. I felt a jolt of energy and it just made me want more.

When we make our way back to our seats, Uriah wraps an arm around my shoulder. _He is sooo overprotective, _I think to myself. "Okay, so where were we... I believe it's Four's turn," Zeke says, breaking the awkward silence. "Okay, Tris, truth or dare?" Four asks while smiling.

"Truth," I say. " Okay, you have to rate how good of a kisser I am on a scale 1-10. 1 being horrible and 10 being the best kisser ever."

I sigh and think for a minute. I can't say lower than a 10 because that would be a total lie, but I can't say 10 because Uriah is right next to me. "Um, well uh a 9.8?" I say questioning myself. Everyone states at me and I bow my head, but in the corner of my eye I can see Four having a grin printed on his face.

"That's it kiddos. I'm going to bed so everyone get out!" Zeke says. Everyone shuffles out and I walk to my car and make my way home.

PAGEBREAK!

The weekend was pretty boring and Monday finally comes. I walk into AP English and another boy asks me out, and I kindly say no.

And at last, my favorite subject gym is right now. I get ready to teach and I see Uriah walking towards me. "Hey sexy lady!" he yells. I giggle a little bit and start to take out the weights for gym today. Most of the class is here except a minority of the girls and Four. I turn around trying to find Four but I see a girl kissing his neck. Wait, what? Why would he kiss someone when he kissed ME last night? I clear my throat and the girl turns around quickly, and I see that it's Britney.

Britney and me used to be best friends in middle school but then she turned into a total bitch so I ditched her, and we've hated each other ever since. "Maybe instead of trying to swallow guys faces everyday, you could actually pay attention," I yell at her when she sits down. "Well, I was having a little bit of fun, but you wouldn't know what that would be right?" she says back while smirking.

"Slut bag!" Zeke yells and me and Uriah start dying laughing. "Okay everyone get into groups of 3 and help each other with the weights. Like me, Tris, and Zeke." Uriah says and calls me and Zeke over to him. We help him with the weight and he kisses my cheek when we're done.

I try to look and see who Four is partners with, but he is with Britney and Zeke. Why am I getting so jealous over Four, it's not like he'll ever like me back. As I'm walking around the room, I stop at Four's group and see Britney feeling Four's muscles. Four looks like he is annoyed but I know he is probably enjoying it as much as she is.

"Oh hey Tris! OMG I didn't even notice you. I was feeling Four's muscles, they are just feel soooo great! Wanna feel them?" Britney says while staring admirably at Four, but looks like she would murder me in a heartbeat. "No thanks, I'll pass," I say and Zeke whispers something in my ear "Pretend I said something about them and start laughing. It'll get her pissed," Zeke says trying to hold in laughter. As on cue, I start laughing and so does Zeke. Britney is staring at me in disgust and tries to throw a punch at me. I catch her wrist in time and twist her arm while pinning her to the floor. "Next time don't try to punch me, because you'll lose either way," I say while smirking and focus my attention to Four. "And maybe you should stop letting girls throw themselves at you and allowing them to give you hickeys on your neck," I spat. I walk away with Zeke, leaving Four with his mouth open in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias**

I walk into gym that day and I'm greeted with a girl pushing me against the wall. "May I help you?" I say nervously. "Of course, hot stuff!" she says while kissing my neck. I try to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

I hear a throat being cleared and I see Tris and Uriah glaring at us. Britney turns her head towards her head towards Tris and looks at her in disgust. "Maybe instead of trying to swallow guys faces, you could pay attention," Tris says, not breaking her glare at Britney. _God, Tris is really hot when she is mad. _"Well I was having a little bit of fun, but you wouldn't know what that is right?" Britney says back.

"SLUT BAG!" Zeke yells and him, Tris, and Uriah start dying laughing. Britney takes her hands off my neck and walks away. I sit back down shortly after she does and I see Tris glaring at me, and if looks could kill, I would've already been dead.

I zone out while Tris, Zeke, and Uriah are showing what we'll do with the weights, and all of the sudden Uriah kisses her check. Tris blushes and turns her attention back to us. It doesn't make sense to me that Tris and Uriah aren't dating. Uriah kisses her, compliments her, and flirts with her, and who knows if she likes him back. I wish I could have Tris instead of him.

"FOUR! Are you listening!" Britney screams. I look at her and say, trying my best to sound annoyed, "What?"

"Do you want to be partners and I guess Zeke can be the third person in our group," Britney says looking at Zeke with a look of disgust on her face. I look around the room to see if me and Zeke could be partners with anyone else but Britney grabs my arm anyway and pulls me and Zeke to the weights.

I pick up a weight and Britney starts to feel my muscles. "Wow Four you're really strong," Britney says trying to sound seductive but fails miserably. I'm about to push her off but she says something else "Oh hey Tris! OMG I didn't even notice you there! I was just feeling Four's muscles, they just feel so great! Wanna feel them?" Britney says to Tris. I know she is trying to get Tris to crack, but Tris is too strong to show her emotions.

"No thanks I'll pass," Tris says and Zeke walks up to her and whispers something in her ear. When he pulls away they both start laughing. I feel jealousy run through me and I look down at the ground, afraid that I'm going to start crying. All of the sudden, Britney throws a punch at Tris but Tris is too fast. Tris catches Britney's wrist and trips her to the ground.

"Next time, don't try to punch me because you'll lose either way," Tris whispers to Britney. I look up and see that Tris is staring at me "And maybe you should stop letting girls throw themselves at you and allowing them to give you hickeys." Tris says at me and looks at me in disgust. She turns around and starts walking away with Zeke, and I'm just standing there with my mouth open.

_I just ruined my chances with Tris for good. _

**Tris**

The rest of the class I'm miserable.

I change out of my gym clothes and head to lunch. Everyone is basically there. I sit next to Zeke and Uriah and across from Four. "How are you today Tris?" Will asks me and I stare at him. "Okay then," Will says, while going back to eating his food.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I roll my eyes. "What do you want?" I say sounding annoyed. "Oh, we just wanted to see our favorite best friend that left us 2 years ago to go to this school," says a voice I could recognize in my sleep.

I drop my fork and my eyes widen. The whole lunch table is looking at me and I slowly turn around, and I see Shannon, Carly, Olivia, Brianna, Kasey, and Natalie. They start screaming and hugging me. I laugh and start hugging them back. "How did you guys get here! It's a four hour drive!" I say to them. "Well obviously we would drive to the moon and back to see our Trissy-Wissy!" Natalie says with a huge grin on her face.

"So you guys came just to see me then head back?" I say sadly. "ARE YOU NUTS WE ARE GOING TO STAY WITH YOU!" Carly squeals and they start hugging me again.

"Whose we?" I ask them, confused. "Well, um," Shannon stutters. "US OF COURSE!" says a loud voice coming from behind me. I whip my head around and see Sam, Matt, Andrew, Shane, and Tanner. I scream and leap into their arms. "I missed you guys so much!" I yell. "We missed you more Trissy!" Tanner yells. I look at my table of friends and they are staring at our reunion.

"Ahem," someone says behind me while tapping my shoulder. I look behind me and my jaw drops. _It's Cole. _He defiantly got a LOT hotter. He has very tan skin, brown hair, and light blue eyes. "Hey beautiful. I missed you," Cole says while he is smiling very wide. I look at my lunch table and I see every ones jaw drop. Cole kisses my head, then my cheek. Everyone from my old school whistles and the girls "awww"

We all sit down awkwardly and I introduce everyone and save Cole for last, "And last but not least, this is Cole," Four drops his pizza and everyone else just stares at Cole.

**Tobias**

Tris was in a pretty bad mood the rest of the day, until lunch. She arrived late and when some girls were tapping her shoulder she rolled her eyes and started squealing when she saw who it was. The girls are all talking and we all just stare at them awkwardly. Who are they? "So you guys came to see me then head back?" Tris asks confused.

"Are you nuts? We are going to stay with you!" one of the girls says. "Who's we?" Tris asks, still confused. "US OF COURSE!" someone yells and about 5 guys start to run up and hug Tris, and call her Trissy. I'm starting to get upset because Tris seems so happy with these people who are hugging/kissing her.

Another guy sneaks up behind Tris and taps her shoulder. Tris turns around quickly and her eyes widen. "Hey beautiful, I missed you," the guy says and kisses her head then her cheek. After their little reunion, they sit back down and Tris introduces everyone to us. I stare at the guy who is sitting next to her, trying to figure out why him and Tris were so excited to see each other. "And this is Cole," Tris says and I drop my pizza in shock. I see the rest of the table is as shocked as I am.

"So you were Tris's boyfriend?" Zeke finally says.

"Yes I was," Cole says proudly while staring at Tris. "So how are we going to stay at your house?" Andrew asks me. "Oh well I guess two people can stay in each room and that should be enough space for everyone,"

This really sets all of the guys off and they all start screaming that they call to stay in Tris's room with Tris. "EVERYONE STOP! THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL BE IN MY ROOM IS ME!" Tris practically yells.

"I guess some things never change," says the girl named Olivia. "What do you mean?" Christina asks. "Well, all of the guys at our old school LOVED Tris, but luckily, I was the only guy Tris said yes to," Cole says happily, flashing his white smile.

"Wait, why are they able to call you Trissy, but why can't we?" Shauna asks.

Tris blushes and says, changing the subject, "Do my parents know about you guys being here?" Everyone says yes and Matt says "You should've seen your mom and dad when they saw Cole, she was crying and your dad was beaming at him. I always forgot how much they loved Cole," Tris laughs.

Without excusing myself, I dump out my tray and storm out of the lunch room. I can't bear seeing Tris with another guy. Now I have to get through Tris's ex-boyfriend and a guy who used to be her girlfriend, and wants her back.

I sigh and jump in my car, getting as far away as I can from school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

I was pretty glad that my old friends were back, but that was quickly crushed when Four left. I eat the rest of lunch in quiet and Cole kisses me on the cheek goodbye and tells me that none of them will be home tonight because they had to go shopping. I nod and head to my locker.

The rest of the day was a blur, and finally it ended. I go to my car and drive to my house. I can't stop thinking about Four, and why he left. Was it me? Was it my friends? I want to text him but I feel like that would be boring, so I decide that I'm going to go to his house. I put on some shorts and an over the shoulder black top and go to my car.

I don't really know where he lives, so I call Christina and ask her.

Christina: Hello? Tris?

Tris: Yeah, I have a question. Do you know where Four lives?

Christina: Ooh, Tris. You gonna tell him your feelings for him!

Tris: No, I just want to see him.

Christina: Okay

Christina gives me his address and I quickly tap it into my GPS.

Tris: Okay, thanks so much.

Christina: Oh and Tris, always wear protection!

I hang up on her annoyed, and drive to Four's house. Christina is the only person I told that I like Four. I honestly don't know why but I never felt this way before about a guy. Four is smart, kind, strong, handsome, funny, and mysterious.

I don't even realize that I'm parked outside his house. He has a pretty small house, but I like it. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I hear footsteps going down a staircase and Four opens the door.

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes look like their swollen shut. Has he been crying? His eyes widen when he sees me and he lets me in.

**Four**

The second I get home, I break down crying. I must've cried for hours, because I can barely see out of my eyes. I hear a knock on the door. I walk down the stairs and open the door and see Tris. My eyes widen, why is she here? I let her in and she sits down on the couch, looking at her feet.

"Four, why did you leave today? Is it something I did?" Tris says, her voice cracking and she sounds like she is about to cry. "No, Tris. It wasn't you it's just that you seemed really happy with your friends and I wanted to leave you guys alone," I say, knowing its a complete lie.

She looks at me and puts her hands on my cheeks. "Why are you crying?" she asks, wiping a tear from my face.

"I was just upset that it seems like you like your old friends, more than you lie us," I say avoiding her eyes. She laughs and says "Trust me, I like you guys way better," I feel like I'm blushing so I change the subject.

"So where are your friends?" I ask. "Oh, well they aren't going to be home for the night cause they're going shopping or whatever." she says but then quickly adds, "I was wondering if I could stay here with you?"

My heart leaps out of my chest. Tris wants to hang out with me? Alone? "Of course," I say with a wide grin on my face. I take her to my room and we watch movies.

**Tris**

I turn towards him halfway through the 2nd movie because it's pretty boring, and say "Tell me about yourself. I basically know nothing about you!"

He sits up and says "I got the nickname Four because all of my sport jerseys are number 4. No one really knows my real name. I play basketball, football, and baseball. I love cheeseburgers and I like the XX and the Black Keys. My favorite color is blue and my favorite subject is English. I kinda play guitar and I don't have a mom because she died, and my dad is okay I guess, he is barely ever home. What about you Tris?"

"Well, my real name is Beatrice but Zeke called me Tris one time last year, and it kinda stuck. I like the XX and Black Keys too. My favorite color is purple and I play field hockey, basketball, softball, lacrosse, volleyball, and I kinda do cheer but no one really knows that. I hate shopping, but Christina drags me with her whenever she goes. And I have a brother, mom and dad. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad works on cars and is a part of the government and my brother is boring." I say.

I can't stop thinking about how he is, and I'm about to say something but Four cuts me off. "My real name is Tobias, but please call me that when we're alone, not in front of friends," I nod and hug him. He is warm, but strong.

We stay like this for a while and when we finally pull apart, I feel cold. We continue watching the rest of the 2nd movie. I get up from his bed and say, "I should probably go, my mom is probably looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow Tobias," I turn around to head out but he grabs my arm.

"Um, sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" he stutters. My eyes widen and I would probably scream out in happiness but he is right in front of me. "Of course I would Tobias. I had a lot of fun today, thanks." and I leave with a smile.

I turn around when I go outside to see his reaction through his window, and I see Tobias pumping his fist in the air and yelling "Yes!". I laugh and go to my car and go back home.

**This chapter is dedicated to those people who didn't know if there was gonna be Fourtris. Please review, favorite, and follow! 10 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter!1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias**

I can't believe she said yes. Yes to me, Tobias Eaton. I have a permanent grin on my face the rest of the night. I can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful face, her grayish-blue eyes, the way she walks so confidently, her love for sports, and the way she smiles. I could write a whole book about things I love about her. I fall asleep with that thought in my head.

The next day, I shower and pick out my outfit for tonight. I end up picking a tuxedo and some dress shoes.

*TIMELAPSE*

I drive up to Tris's house and wait outside, tapping my foot nervously. Tris walks out with Christina and hands Tris a bag. Tris waves goodbye and hops into my black truck.

"Sorry about the ride. I don't really have a nice car," I say nervously. "It's fine, I like your car!" Tris says with that angelic voice. "But before you start driving, Christina told me to open this bag with you next to me," I nod my head, and when Tris pens the box she gasps and blushes a deep red.

I open the box and see why she would be so angry/embarrassed. Christina put in a hot pink lace push up bra, a black thong, and a bottle of wine.

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't know she put that stuff in there, please don't get mad," I laugh and say its okay. We start to drive to the local fancy restaurant, and she says "Tobias, we don't have to go here. I know the food is very expensive, and I don't want you to spend $500 dollars on me. Lets just go to Dauntless Diner."

I gap at her. Most girls would love to go to a fancy restaurant, but then I realize that Tris isn't most girls. "Are you sure?" I ask, hoping she would say no because I don't want to go to the fancy restaurant either. "Yes, I'm positive," Tris says and smiles at me.

We drive to the diner and I finally get a good look of Tris. She is wearing, a light blue, knee high dress and black heels. "Did I tell you yet that you look beautiful tonight?" I ask. She blushes and says thanks.

We take a booth in the far back of the restaurant and the waitress asks us what we want to drink. I say Dr. Pepper and a cheeseburger and Tris says a milkshake with French fries and a cheeseburger.

Halfway through our meal Tris says "Wanna play truth or dare?" I nod and we start.

"Okay, Tobias. Truth or dare?" She asks. "Dare!" I say. "Okay, I dare you to tell the waitress how much you love her!" Tris says happily. Normally I wouldn't do this, but it was Tris who was asking. I would do anything for Tris.

I tap the waitress on the shoulder and tell her how much I love her. She slaps me and walks away. I turn back to the booth and I see Tris holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

We keep on asking each other random questions, like our most embarrassing moments (Tris's was when she got hit in the face with a dodge ball and mine was when I ripped my pants during gym) and if she or I have boyfriends/girlfriends (thankfully she says no and so do I).

She then asks me how good of a kisser she was the night we had to kiss for truth or dare. I think for a minute and say a 10/10 even though I never had a girlfriend and Tris was my first kiss, but I could tell she was a good kisser. "What about you? How good of a kisser was I?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "A 10/10," Tris says smiling, while looking at her feet.

"Who do you like?" Tris asks me. My heart stops, should I tell her that I like her, or no? Apparently I've been thinking this for too long because I wake up out of my trance by Tris snapping her fingers in my face. "Oh, well, I-I kinda like, um, you" I finally say. Tris looks up at me with her eyes wide. I start to stand up "I'm sorry. I should probably leave, goodnight-" I say but I'm stopped when Tris stands up in front of me and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and she puts her hands on my neck, and I put mine on her waist. We stay like this for a while and Tris is the person who breaks away first. I immediately think I did something wrong but Tris puts her forehead against mine "I like you too Tobias," she says, her lips brushing up against mine. We kiss again, and leave the diner with our hands intertwined together.

**Tris**

I can honestly say that tonight was by far the best night of my life. I was so shocked when Tobias said he liked me. I couldn't help but kiss him, his lips were soft and inviting. We hop back into his car and he drives me to the town park, because they're benches there and stuff.

We sit on the bench and listen to the fountain. He kisses my cheek and puts his arm around my hip. "Why do you like me Tris. Every boy in school likes you and you could have any of them, especially Uriah," Tobias asks me. I sit on his lap and straddle his waist.

"Because none of them are like you. You're shy, handsome, mysterious, funny, and amazing at everything. And I wouldn't go out with Uriah because we are friends. I know he likes me, but I like you Tobias," I say. He kisses me lightly on the lips. "Yup, you're definatly a 10/10," I say and he laughs. "Will you be my girlfriend Tris," he says in between kisses. "Yes, I would love to Tobias," I can feel his smile against my lips and I smile back, finally content with everything in my life.

We sleep at my house that night and watch movies and just talked. "Since I told you why I like you, you have to tell me why you like me!" I laugh.

"Well for starters, you're the most fun, beautiful, athletic, smart girl I've ever met in my life, and you make me happy, no matter what," I kiss him on the nose and snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight Tobias," I mumble.

"Goodnight beautiful," Tobias replies, and I fall to sleep.

PAGEBREAK!

The next morning, I freak out for a few seconds. I'm so thankful that my parents or Caleb weren't home last night, cause this was a sight to see. I slept on Tobias chest, and he has no shirt on. Also, my "helpful bag" Christina gave me spilled on the floor, so the bra and thong are on the floor next to my bed, so it looks like I took them off while I was sleeping with Tobias. I try to fall back asleep but I can't. I hear a knock on the door and ignore it. The door opens and I hear a gasp.

_It's Cole._

**Finally Fourtris! Haha. I have a question for you guys, how old do you think I am based on the way I write? Please answer that question and review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback_

Me and Cole were sitting in the park on a warm, summer day. I know I have to tell him about moving to New Jersey, after all he is my boyfriend, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Cole? We need to talk." I mumble. He looks at me "What about Beatrice?"

I take a breath and say "My family is moving this Friday. I wanted to tell you but-" I begin to say but Cole stands up and starts yelling. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. DON'T EVEN BOTHER THINKING ABOUT A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE WE'RE DONE!" he screams and I start to cry.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would be upset," I say while sniffling.

He stares at me for a moment, shaking his head and in one quick movement, he turns around and walks back to his car, leaving me crying on the bench.

_End of flashback_

That was the last time I saw Cole, until a couple days ago. He acted as if nothing happen, and now he is standing in front of my room, glaring at me and Tobias.

**Tobias**

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" Cole yells at Tris. I wipe my eyes, making sure this is real.

"I didn't sleep with him," Tris replies.

"Well then why does he have no shirt on, and there is a lace bra and thong on the floor!" Cole screams. _Did I sleep with Tris? _I don't remember much from last night, except from talking to here for hours and us kissing. I look over to Tris's side of the bed and I see Tris's underwear and bra that Christina gave her. I sigh in relief, knowing that we didn't sleep together, and get up walking towards Cole, trying to calm him down.

"Of course you did! Why doesn't he have a shirt on or pants!" I look down and see that I'm only wearing boxers, I sigh, very confused. I look at Tris and she sighs. "Fine, we did sleep together, alright?" she says in one breath. I stop dead in my tracks and look at her, so we did have sex?

"I knew it! You are such a whore!" Cole yells and right when he is about to leave, he punches my in the jaw. I hold my jaw in shock and I hear Tris yelling to Cole, something about him leaving. When the door closes, I am overcome with darkness.

I wake up a couple hours and I see Tris standing above me. She smiles and rubs my cheekbone. "I'm really sorry about that, he is such a jerk. How does your jaw feel?" Tris asks.

"It okay, better now that you're here," I say and she laughs and snuggles into my chest.

"Tris?" I ask. "What?"

"I was just wondering why I had no shirt or pants on, because I know that dint take them off," I say while smirking. She blushes a deep red and says "Well, um, I kinda took them off while we were kissing last night," I laugh and she puts her head on my chest again.

"I'm really sorry about telling him we had, you know. I know it was bad to lie about something like that," Tris whispers. I smile and kiss her gently on the lips. "It's okay," I mutter against her lips.

**Tris**

The rest of the day we just hang out, considering that it's Sunday. Tobias leaves at 6 and I eat some spaghetti alone, since Caleb is at a friends house and my parents are in Florida. I fall asleep at 9 and dream of Tobias.

The next day at school was pretty boring, until lunch came. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and he gives me a peck on the lips when we walk into the lunchroom and sit down next to each other.

"What the hell! When did this happen?" everyone shouts. We laugh and I hold Tobias's hand up, so everyone can see us holding hands. Zeke drops his cake, Uriah spills his milk that he was drinking from his mouth, and Christina and the rest of the girls squeal.

"O M G TRIS! I KNEW YOU GUUYS WERE MEANT TO BE!" Christina practically screams in my ear. Tobias laughs at me and I playfully nudge his shoulder. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Uriah glaring at Tobias. I squeeze his hand in reassurance and he squeezes back.

Tobias walks me to my next class, Science, and I walk in, sitting next to Uriah. "Hey Tris," he mumbles. I can tell he is angry at Tobias and me dating. I nod and say hello.

While Ms. Matthews is explaining "simulations" to us, Peter, one of the guys who asked me out, raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom, and she says yes.

Peter was gone for 20 minutes until Ms. Matthews decides to send me to go and find him. As I'm walking the hallways to find him, I hear an ear splitting scream. I run to the direction of the screaming and I end up outside the boys locker room. I run in, seeing Tobias on the ground unconscious. I start to scream. _I have to find Peter and kill him. _

It doesn't take that long because I can see Peter running down the hallway, back to Science, away from the scene. I scream and chase him, pushing him to the ground. "How. Could. You. Do. That. To. Tobias. You bastard!" I scream, kicking him in-between words. I can see blood slowly pouring out of his arm. I keep on kicking him until I hear running towards me and I feel something being stuck into my neck, and all I see is darkness.

**Drama! Please review, favorite and follow. And by the way guys, I am 13:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I open my eyes and I see that I'm in the infirmary. Then I remember everything that happened, I remember Peter cornering me in the locker room saying how "I don't deserve Tris and that I should dump her or he'll hurt me". This was all of Peter's fault. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. One thought is one my mind right now, Tris.

I have to find her.

I have to talk to her.

I want her here with me right now.

I sit up and as I do, Christina, Zeke, and Uriah walk in the room. Zeke and Uriah run to me and Christina just hangs back in the corner of the room.

Zeke says, "How are you bro! We're sorry that that happened to you. If it wasn't for Tris you would be-" I cut him off there in the middle of his sentence. "Where is Tris?" I say and they both look down at their feet.

"Where. Is. Tris," I say more slowly and sternly. Uriah looks up and says "When she saw you in the locker room she went to go find Peter. She managed to find him and she started kicking and punching him repeatedly while crying. A teacher saw her punching him and stuck a needle in her neck to calm down, and she is now in the infirmary," Uriah says while sniffling. I can tell he was crying, and still is.

I stare at the wall. _Tris, my Tris, was crying over me? _I bolt up from my bed and run through the hall, trying to find Tris.

I can hear people yelling behind me but I don't care, I need to see Tris, my strong, beautiful, loving Tris. I see one of the nurses down the hall.

"Where is Tris Prior!" I practically scream at her. She points a shaking finger at the room 3 doors down. I sprint to that room and I see her lying on the bed awake.

I run to her bed and hug her. "Tobias, I'm alright," Tris mumbles, and I can't help it but cry. I weep into her arms. No one has ever showed any love towards me, nor beat up a guy that beat up me.

She rubs my hair and I look into her beautiful gray eyes. I kiss her, not ever wanting to pull back. The kiss was full of love, I finally pull back after a minute or so. She pats the bed next to her and I lay next to her. She puts her head on my chest and I stroke my hair mindlessly. I never knew that someone could love another person, since there was never any love in my life. No one ever loved me, but I know one thing that I am 100% positive about.

I love Tris.

**Tris**

I remember waking up in the infirmary with Uriah next to me in the guest chair. He sees my eyes flutter open and rushes to my side. "Tris, you're awake!" he says happily.

"Yes, I am awake, Uriah. Where is everyone?"

"Well I kinda asked them if I could stay here with you and they were fine with it. So here we are now!" He says while laughing.

He stops talking and just stares at me, not saying anything.

"What?" I say but he crashes his lips to mine.

I don't feel a spark or anything like I do with Tobias, but I don't want to push him away because he will be sad. I let him kiss me and he kisses me harder, then gives me light, slow kisses while smiling. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I am sorry Tris but I needed to do that before you and Four become in a deep relationship. I hope you and Four have a great relationship and I'm very happy for you both. You deserve to be happy Tris," he says sweetly.

I smile back and take his hand and give it a squeeze. "Thank you Uriah,"

Uriah leaves a little bit later. To pass time I just stare around the room, it's pretty boring. It has while walls and while tile. I find myself about to go to sleep but I am awakened by screaming in the hallway.

"Where is Tris Prior!" I hear a voice scream and a few seconds later, Tobias is standing in the doorway.

His eyes widen when he sees me and he runs over to me, and hugs me. He feels warm and he starts crying in my arm. "Tobias I'm alright," I mumble, I don't find the power in my voice to speak higher than a whisper.

He looks up at me and kisses me. His lips feel wet and kind of slobbery. I can't imagine why but I realize that it's from him crying. This just makes me want to kiss him more because he was crying, because of me.

When he pulls away I look at him. His eyes are bloodshot and you see trails of tears on his cheeks. He stands up, but I pat the side of my bed. I want him here with me, I want to feel his warmth throughout my body. He obliges and lays next to me. I cuddle my head against his chest and I can feel his breathing become even, and I fall asleep too, in the arms of the boy I love.

PAGEBREAK!

The next following days me and Tobias lay around my house, basically only watching TV, sleeping, and kissing. I find myself loving Tobias more and more everyday. My parents seem to like him too, and have basically taken him in as a child since his dad works so much and he is never home with Tobias. Tobias sleeps in my room every night with me next to him.

"I love you Tris," I hear Tobias mumble when we are laying in bed, trying to fall asleep.

"I love you too Tobias," I say and I kiss his nose. He laughs and we fall to sleep, preparing ourselves for school the next day.

**I just love Tobias in this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris**

I wake up with my head on Tobias's chest. He is still sleeping and when I glance at the clock, I see that its five minutes away till the time we are supposed to get up.

I roll off of Tobias chest and kiss the corner of his mouth, trying to tease him. After a minute or two, he starts to kiss back, slowly waking, and I pull away when Tobias is fully awake. "Wake up sleepy head," I say and throw a pillow at him.

"Oh come on Tris. You're no fun. Can't we just stay here the rest of the day?" Tobias says and stretches.

I shake my head and run to the shower before he can catch me. I lock the door and take a long, hot shower. For some weird reason, I love taking showers, it helps me think.

I walk out and I'm pushed up against the wall. I see Tobias staring down at me, smirking. I try to squirm free from his grasp but he wont budge. He leans in for a kiss and I kiss back slowly. When he loosens his grasp on me, I slide away from him and he groans.

"Go take a shower!" I laugh at him. He stands there for a second and finally walks to the shower.

I grab a dark purple top and black jeans with my black uggs. I put on little makeup because Christina always tells me that I don't need to put on a lot of makeup. When I go to put my mascara on I hear a quiet voice.

"Um Tris. Does your brother happen to have any clothes I can borrow?" he says and I turn around. He has a towel draped low around his waist and he has no shirt on. I can't help but stare.

"Do you like what you see?" Tobias says and I bite my lip. I do like what I see, but I wouldn't admit that to him.

I walk to Calebs room. He is still sleeping so I get out some jeans and a black shirt. I walk back to my room and I see Tobias laying on the bed, with the towel still around him.

"Thanks Tris," he says and kisses my cheek and walks back to the bathroom. I walk downstairs and see that Caleb is down here already. "Mom and Dad come back today," Caleb tells me. About 1 week after they came back from Florida, they went to go to Colorado. I'm used to them leaving a lot so it doesn't really bother me.

"Okay," I mutter and sit down, waiting for Tobias to come downstairs. I'm about half way done my cheerios when I see Tobias coming down the stairs. Caleb glares at him and gives a disapproving head shake.

The second Caleb found out about me and Tobias dating, he flipped out. He hates Tobias, and it doesn't help that Tobias basically lives here and that he sleeps on the same bed as me. Tobias gives me a peck on the lips and sits next to me.

"Hi Caleb," he says and Caleb just ignores him.

Caleb turns towards me and says "Why do you like him, everyone knows he is a player," I cant believe he just said that in front of me and Tobias! Tobias chokes on his cheerios a little bit and looks at Caleb.

"What did you call me?" he says quietly, but I could tell he was furious.

"I said that you are a player. Does that bother you that I know the truth about you?" Caleb smirks. Tobias rises from his seat and pushes Caleb against the wall. "I am not a player and I love your sister. So I suggest you stop talking about lies," Tobias yells.

I would go to stop them but I know they aren't going to fight. First, Caleb wouldn't have the guts to fight Tobias and Tobias wouldn't fight Caleb because he is, after all, my brother.

Tobias looks at me and mouths "Are you ready to go". I nod and we leave.

**Tobias**

On the car ride to school, so many thoughts are going through my head. Why would he think I'm a player? Does Tris think I'm a player? Does she believe him? I grasp the steering wheel tighter to let out my anger.

"Tobias, none of what he said was true. I know you aren't a player and so does everyone else," Tris says. I sigh "I just want your brother to like me because I don't want to be frowned upon whenever I kiss you or even hug you," I say. Tris looks out the window and doesn't say anything.

We pull into school and head off to our classes. When me and Tris walk into History everyone is staring at us, including Uriah. We sit down and pass each other notes the whole time.

When lunch comes around I can feel someone staring at me or should I say _everyone _staring at me, all of them boys. I can tell they all hate me for dating Tris. Tris must noticed everyone looking at me so she turns my head so its facing her and kisses me on the lips. She smiles into the kiss and I do the same and after a couple seconds we pull away.

The whole lunch I can see that Uriah is glaring at me. I also knew he would be the person that would be most upset about me and Tris. After all, he told me that he was planning to ask out Tris, and instead of helping him, I date Tris.

"So, I'm thinking about hosting a party on Friday. You guys will be there right?" Zeke says, breaking the awkward silence between everyone.

Everyone says yes and we start talking normally again. "OMG Tris we have to go shopping for the party!" Christina yells practically in my ear. Tris shrugs and goes back to eating her spaghetti. "I bet Four would LOVE for you to get some lingerie for him," Christina whispers, but the whole table can hear.

Everyone stares at me and I feel blush creeping up on my face. I look down and when everyone goes back to what they're doing, I look back up. I only see one more face staring at me, Uriah. And his look is a look of pure hatred.

**Please review, follow, and favorite this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lots of Uriahtris and Fourtris in this chapter! Enjoy!**

** Tobias (this is Friday night btw, the night of the party)**

Me and Tris get ready for Zeke and Uriah's party tonight quickly after we get home from school. I'm wearing a dress shirt and black pants and Tris is wearing a beautiful, black dress.

"Well don't you look beautiful!" I whisper in her ear. She giggles and kisses me on the lips. We pull away and walk downstairs for dinner. Tris's parents and Caleb are waiting for us and when we sit down, we begin to eat.

"This is really good Natalie," I say and Tris's mom shakes her hand. "Oh it was nothing. Thank you Four,"

We continue to eat until there is a knock on the door. Tris's mom and dad run to get it and that's when Caleb opens up his big mouth. "Don't do anything stupid with that idiot tonight Tris. Okay?" I'm about to say something but I hear Tris's parents talking.

"How are you? Do you want some dinner? We have plenty more!" I hear Tris's mom say. "No thanks Natalie. Thank you for offering," says an unknown voice.

When Tris's parents and the unknown voice enter the room, my heart stops.

It's Uriah.

He is wearing a button-up dress shirt with a few of the buttons down, so it can show his chest. Probably for Tris. Uriah's eyes land on me and glares at me.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here Four. What _are _you doing here, Four," Uriah tries to say nicely but I can tell that if Tris, Caleb, and their parents weren't here right now, he would probably kill me right now.

"Well, _Uriah. _I have been staying at Tris's house for a while now since my dad works so much," I spat at him. He rolls his eyes and turns his attention towards Tris.

"Wow Tris. You look beautiful tonight, like always. I came over because I was going to ask you if you wanted me to escort you to the party, and I_ guess_ Four can come too," Uriah says and kisses her hand. I roll my eyes and Tris speaks "Sure! Four are you all right with that?" I nod and we jump into Uriah's car.

**Uriah**

When I drive to Tris's house I can't wait to see what she looks like, probably beautiful like always. When I pull up in her driveway, I unbutton a couple of my buttons on my shirt, so it shows my chest.

I am hoping that when I come, Tris will see how much better and hotter I am then Four. Maybe she will even like me so much better that she will makeout with me, therefore the reason that I unbuttoned my shirt, so she doesn't have to do it.

I walk in and I'm greeted with Tris's parents. They all say hello and ask me if I want dinner. "No thanks Natalie. Thanks for offering," I say, while looking for Tris.

I finally find her and I see that she is sitting next to someone. Four. I glare at him and he glares back. "Oh. I didn't know you were here Four. Why are you here?" I say, completely disgusted that he is here.

"Well, Uriah I have been staying at Tris's house for a while now since my dad works so much," Four replies nastily. Four has been sleeping here? With Tris? Anger boils up in me and I try to put on a nice face.

I look at Tris and see that she is wearing a beautiful dress. "Wow Tris. You look beautiful tonight, like always. I was going to ask you if you wanted me to escort you to the party, and I guess Four can come too," I say and kiss her hand, which I would rather prefer her mouth but I guess her hand will do for now. "Sure! Four are you all right with that?" Tris asks and he nods his head. I raise an eyebrow at him and smirk, and we walk to my car.

**Tobias**

Of course Uriah would drive the most expensive car money can buy to Tris's house. We jump in the car and we sit in silence the whole time. We finally arrive to Uriah's house and I gasp when we enter the house. The whole school must be here and there are teenagers kissing, drinking, and grinding everywhere. I look at Tris and she doesn't seem surprised. She must go to Zeke and Uriah's parties a lot. She takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, where the whole group is waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Zeke slurs and puts an arm around Shauna. I can tell Zeke is drunk and so is Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn, Shauna's younger sister.

The songs that they are playing are mostly dubstep songs and they are so loud that when the beat would drop, it would vibrate the floors. Me and Tris danced for a while, and luckily none of us had one sip of alcohol, because if we did, we would probably be making out and grinding together right now like everyone else. Finally, a slow song comes on and I put my hands on Tris's waist "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" I ask her and she blushes. "Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?" Tris replies and I can feel my face growing red.

"OKAY EVERYONE, IF I DON'T KNOW YOU OR IF WE ARENT FRIENDS, GET OUT!" Zeke yells and everyone slowly makes their way out. "Who is up for some truth or dare?" Zeke says and everyone nods and we head down to the basement.

**Tris**

"So everyone knows the rules that if you don't answer a truth or dare you have to take off a piece of clothing. Okay I'll start first. Will, truth or dare?" Zeke says and Will says Dare.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Christina!" Zeke basically screams. Will takes Christina hand and they walk to the bedroom.

7 minutes later they both come out with swollen lips and messed up hair. "Okay, um Tris, truth or dare?" Will asks me.

"Dare!" I say confidently. "I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Marlene!" I slowly walk to the kitchen with Zeke ahead of me and the rest of the group behind me.

Zeke gets out 20 shot glasses and some vodka. "Ready, set, go!" Zeke shouts and I pour a shot down my throat. My throat burns but I continue to drink.

After about 1 minute, Marlene is throwing up. She drank 5 glasses and I drank 8. "Damn Tris. I didn't know you had it in you!" I hear someone say but I don't know who.

"Mhm," I mumble and walk back to my seat.

Before the game starts again, I throw up in the bathroom, and brush my teeth. When I sit back down the game resumes.

After a while, I'm in my bra and shorts, Tobias is in his shirt and boxers, Uriah is only in boxers, Marlene has a shirt and underwear on, Christina has nothing off and so does Will, Shauna, and Zeke. "Okay, Uriah, truth or dare?" Marlene asks. "Dare of course," Uriah says happily.

"I dare you to makeout with Tris for a minute!" Marlene shouts and I freeze.

Tobias's arm around me gets tighter and I can feel him stiffen next to me. Uriah smirks and sits next to me. "Okay the countdown will start in 5 seconds guys!" Marlene says and before the timer even starts, Uriah starts kissing me.

Uriah positions himself so he is sitting up straighter and starts to kiss me harder. He puts his hands on my waist and slowly moves his hands up and down my sides. He bites my bottom lip and I let him enter. I really don't want to be doing this right now because I know I am still kinda drunk, so I don't know what I will do while making out with someone that isn't my boyfriend. I didn't even realize that I am basically sitting on him. He grasps my thighs and moves his hands up and down my thighs while squeezing them. I can feel him smirk against my mouth and I open my eyes for a second and I see that his eyes are staring at something, but before I can see who or what it is, he pushes me harder into the couch. He starts to feel the back of my bra and moans my name slightly. I don't feel a spark or anything when he kisses me but I do know that he is a fairly good kisser, not anything like when me and Tobias kiss though.

Uriah starts to kiss from the corner of my mouth, to my jaw, to my neck. I can feel everyone staring at us, especially Tobias. Uriah begins to suck on my neck"TIME!" Marlene shouts and Uriah breaks away. "You look good Tris," he whispers in my ear and walks back to his seat.

**Tobias**

"I dare you to makeout with Tris for a minute!" I hear Marlene say and my heart stops. I hold Tris tighter and I can feel her stiffen too. I look at Uriah and I see that he has a smirk on his face. I can tell that he told Marlene to ask that dare.

He walks over to Tris and starts kissing her, hard. I look at them and I see Uriah staring at me, kinda in a way that says _I will steal your girlfriend and that I'm so happy that I'm able to make out with her right now instead of you._

I can't keep my eye away from them, so I just watch, stunned. I see a hint of a tongue and I know that it's Uriah's, because Tris would never stick her tongue in his mouth.

Uriah positions Tris so that she is basically sitting on top of him and starts to move his hands up and down her thigh. I scream inside my head and clench my fists. Uriah is still staring at me and smirks when he is rubbing her thigh.

He then pushes Tris into the couch and starts to fumble with the back of her bra and moans her name. I feel anger throughout my body, he shouldn't be moaning. I'm scared that he will take her bra off but he doesn't and instead he kisses her from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck. He starts sucking on her neck and when he pulls away, there is a mark, probably showing me that he already claimed his prize.

He leans in and whispers something in her ear and her eyes widen.

"Well I think we're going to go home now. Tris and Four, do you guys wanna ride home with us since you don't have a car?" Christina asks and Tris looks up at me.

"No it's fine, we can sleep here tonight. Is that alright with you Zeke and Uriah?" Tris asks and they nod.

We head up to the guest room and the second she closes the door, I push her up against the wall.

"You wouldn't leave me for Uriah would you Tris?" I ask sadly and she smiles.

"Not in a million years Tobias. I love you way too much to ever do that," Tris says and kisses me lightly, and I kiss back. Our kisses become feverish and we are sucking on each others neck, leaving marks on each others skin. Tris moans lightly when I suck on her neck and I smirk. We kiss for a while and we head to the bathroom to look at ourselves. Tris has multiple hickeys on her neck and so do I.

"Well it's going to take a lot of makeup to cover all of this," Tris laughs and I laugh too. We walk back to the bed and Tris curses.

"What?" I ask worryingly. "I Didn't pack any clothes! I'll have to sleep in my dress!" she says and I walk over to her and take off my shirt.

"Wow there. I said I needed clothes not my hot boyfriend teasing me," she laughs. "I took off my shirt because I am nice enough to let you wear my shirt to bed!" I say raising an eyebrow and she blushes.

"I, um, what about shorts?" she says and I whisper in her ear. "It's only me here with you," I say and she takes off her dress. I turn around, so I'm giving her privacy and she tells me when she is done.

The shirt barely passes her butt and I can't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" she says and I slowly nod. She laughs and jumps into bed, and so do I. She kisses me lightly and whispers against my ear, "Goodnight Tobias. I love you," and I say the same.

She falls asleep easily but I just smile. I forgot that we were in Zeke and URIAH'S house, which means that we will see them tomorrow morning, which means that they will see the hickeys all over me and Tris. Which will show Uriah that Tris is mine, not his. I smile down at Tris sleeping and slowly fall asleep.

**Please review, favorite, and follow! And guys, in a couple of chapters or so, I'm going to make Tris and Four break up so Tris can date Uriah for a chapter or two. BUT DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE FOURTRIS COMING BACK SHE WILL ONLY DATE URIAH FOR A CHAPTER OR SO AND PLUS, AFTER THE BREAKUP IT WILL MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP STRONGER!**

**Also, I need ideas on how they will break up. I want it to be Four's fault so he will get jealous over Tris and Uriah so what should Tobias do that will make Tris break up with him. I'm thinking about that maybe Tris will catch a girl kissing him. Please comment your opinions on what should happen!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris**

I slowly wake up the next day on Tobias's shirtless chest. I look up at him and see him awake too, looking down at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he yawns. "Good morning Toby," I say and he stops mid yawn. "Toby?" I laugh and nod.

I get up and start getting dressed, and so does Tobias. 15 minutes later, we head downstairs to see Zeke and Uriah sitting in the kitchen. "Hey guys," I say and their attention turns towards me and Tobias. Uriah's eyes widen. "Hey Tris. How you feeling?"

I notice that he isn't staring at my eyes, he is staring at my neck. I look down and I see all of the hickeys Tobias gave me last night. I blush and pull up my shirt further so it will hide most of them. "Okay," I finally respond.

We eat breakfast in silence and me and Tobias leave. The rest of the day we just talk about last night and finally the day ends and we go to sleep.

The next day we get ready for school. I'm wearing a white blouse with black jeans and Tobias is wearing a button up shirt with jeans.

When we go downstairs we hurry so Tobias wont see all of the love bites on our neck. Before we leave we can hear him shouting "TRIS GET BACK HERE!" We hop into my car and laugh along the way to school.

AP History is pretty boring because Tobias isn't in that class, but luckily Uriah is. We have a project due in a month and thank god I'm partners with Uriah. When we leave class we leave AP History me and Uriah just talk most of the way to gym. The teachers that used to teach gym are finally back so me and Uriah don't have to teach anymore. When we make a right to the hallway towards the gym my heart stops.

I see Tobias making out with Britney; the girl I'm enemies with; the girl that would feel Tobias's muscles during gym; the one that kissed his neck during gym.

Most of Tobias's buttons are undone, and he is kissing back! I scream and they both look at me. Britney has a smirk on her face and Tobias looks scared.

I run towards them and I can hear Uriah following me. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I scream. I'm about a foot away from Britney so I can punch her but I feel strong arms stopping me, Uriah.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. YOU ARE NOT STAYING AT MY HOUSE ANYMORE. I HATE YOU!" I scream at Four. "Tris calm down please we can talk about this later," I can hear Uriah whisper against my cheek. I sigh and glare at Tobias, walking towards the gym.

**Tobias**

I leave science class and walk towards the gym, thinking of Tris. I never thought I would love a girl as much as I love Tris. Suddenly, I am slammed against the lockers by Britney.

"Hey Four. Why are you dating Tris? You should be dating me," she says seductively. I roll my eyes and try to walk away but she has a firm grip on me. She starts kissing me and I can't pull away.

"If you don't kiss me, I will stab Tris," she whispers and starts to unbutton my shirt. I kiss back, not wanting her to hurt Tris. She is a horrible kisser, and all of the sudden I hear a scream.

I look towards the direction of the scream and I kiss Tris running towards Britney and me, with Uriah following her. "Are you kidding me!" she screams and she is running towards Britney.

Uriah catches up to her and holds her back. "You said you loved me! You are not staying at my house anymore! I hate you," Tris screams at me and I feel like I'm going to cry. I love Tris, and this is all Britney's fault. I see Uriah whisper something against Tris's cheek and she calms down a little bit. She glares at me and walks towards the gym.

I get changed for gym, crying a little bit and Uriah is glaring at me. "You really did mess up. Tris hates your guts now. Not that it's my problem or anything," Uriah says while kind of laughing. He walks out of the gym and I follow him about 5 minutes later.

When I walk out, I see our whole group crowding around Tris. She looks like she has been crying. Caleb comes out of no where and tells me "I knew you were a player, stay away from Tris," I sigh and go over to Amar, our gym teacher.

I never met him before because usually Tris and Uriah taught gym. Whenever I even think about Tris, my heart drop, knowing that I just ruined any chance with being with her again.

"Okay guys! Today we will be throwing knives today. Anyone want to volunteer to throw knives for the class?" Amar asks and his eyes scan the class. No one raises their hand so Amar laughs.

"Well then. I guess I will just call on someone then!" Amar says and his eyes scan the crowd again. "What about you Tris? I can tell you _really _want to go, don't you?" Uriah and Zeke laugh and pat Tris on the back. _I wish that was me _is all I can think of now.

Tris walks over in front of the target, about 30 feet away. "Why does she throw the knives, I bet she stinks!" Britney yells and Tris glares at her. _Geez, I can see why Tris hates her, she is a total bitch._ Uriah walks over to Tris and whispers something in her ear. I feel jealousy run through me and I look away, so I don't start crying again. Tris laughs and turns her attention back to Britney.

"Come here," Tris says sternly. I never realized how intimidating Tris was before, I guess it was because she was my girlfriend I never realized it before. Britney walks over to Tris and stands right in front of her.

**Tris**

"What do you want?" she smirks and I whisper deadly, "Stand in front of the target." She obeys and stands in front of the target.

"What are you going to do? Let out your anger on me because your boyfriend was making out with me? Oh, and I never knew how good of a kisser he was he is-" she says but I stop her by throwing the knife just above her head. I was too angry to listen to her, and I'm sure that if the whole class wasn't watching, I would've hit her face.

"What. The. Hell!" she screams "I could've died."

I smirk "I'm not that lucky and next time don't flinch," I can hear the class laughing behind me. I throw the next one and it hits in between her fingers, barely missing her finger.

She laughs "I guess you don't have the guts to hit me don't you? Oh and about Four, he doesn't like you. He likes me," I grasp the knife so tightly that my hand starts bleed.

I throw the last knife and it hits the tip of her ear. Blood trickles down her face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH," she screams and runs to the locker room.

The whole class cheers and Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Shauna run towards me. "That was amazing Tris!" Christina screams and I laugh. I look around the room and my eyes land on Tobias. He is sitting in the corner of the room, with his head in his hands. When he looks up his eyes are watery and hiss eyes are red, and he runs to the locker room.

**Guys I changed my mind about Uriah dating Tris, instead I think that they might just kiss or something like that. but anyway, please review, follow, and favorite. AND AS I PROMISED THERE WILL BE FOURTRIS AGAIN SOON SO DONT GET UPSET!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias**

It's weird how much can change in a day.

A day ago I woke up with Tris next to me, and now she wont even look at me. The rest of the day was miserable. Britney would follow me everywhere I go, and whenever Tris would be in the room, Britney would start to stroke my arm.

The next day, whenever I would try to talk to Tris, she would ignore me and leave. It's even worse when you have almost every class with her. At lunch it got even worse.

The second I sit down, Britney sits down next to me. I can see that everyone is glaring at her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Christina says. Britney flips her hair and says "Just sitting next to the hottest boy in this school and his friends!" she says happily. I roll my eyes. "Where is Tris going to sit?" Zeke asks, chewing on his cake furiously. "Who cares about her!" Britney shouts and I try my hardest to not punch her in the face.

I hear the cafeteria door open and I see Tris walk in and everyone goes silent. You know how in movies when a hot girl walks in the room with her hair blowing and she's in slow motion? That's what Tris looks like now. All the boys are wolf whistling and staring at her. She struts right over to our table and stops dead in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here," Tris growls and I must admit, it's pretty hot. "I'm sitting with my new friends and my super hot boyfriend," she says while ruffling my hair. I push her away and I see Tris glaring at her. "Get out of my seat," Tris screams and now the whole cafeteria is watching. "Make me!" Britney says, standing up with her arms crossed.

**Tris**

I walk into the cafeteria and I'm greeted with the usual wolf whistles. Word must spread around here fast because everyone knows I'm single and I already had 3 guys ask me out.

I walk over to my usual table when I see Britney, sitting next to Tobias. Anger fills my body "What the hell are you doing here?" I growl at her. "I'm sitting with my new friends and my _hot boyfriend!" _she says and ruffles Tobias's hair. "Get out of my seat," I scream, maybe a little bit too loudly because now the whole cafeteria is staring at us. She stands up, trying to look intimidating but it's not working. "Make me," she says and I laugh. "I hope you remember that I'm the person who threw knives at you yesterday." She pushes me and screams "You are just jealous of me! I took your boyfriend and now your friends!" That's too far. I glance at Uriah and he must get what I'm doing so he hands me his cake. I smile at her "Looks like you didn't put too much makeup on this morning, let me help you!" I say and slam the cake in her face. The whole lunch table, more like the whole cafeteria, is laughing. I glance back at Uriah and he hands me his milk. "Oh! and don't forget the special hair treatment!" I say and pour the milk on her head. Uriah is now on the floor, dying laughing and I can't help but laugh too. Britney screams at the top of her lungs and runs out of the cafeteria. Everyone is now moving down a seat, so I don't have to sit in the empty seat next to Tobias and now I sit in between Uriah and Shauna. I sigh and begin eating my mashed potatoes, before I'm interrupted.

"Hey Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. It's fine if you don't, I understand," says one of the boys on the soccer team. "I'm sorry but I-I," I try to think of an excuse and I finally come up with one. "I'm dating someone already, I'm really sorry," I say and he looks confused. "Who?" he asks. I wasn't preparing for this, so I scan the lunch table, thinking of someone to pretend date," I look at Will, _no because he likes Christina._ I look at Zeke, _no because he would actually want to date me and would tell all of his friends. _I look at Tobias but quickly turn away, he cant be my boyfriend no matter what. I finally know who I can say "It's, um, Uriah." He looks shocked and says "Wow, you're one lucky man Uriah." Uriah laughs and puts an arm around me, "Yes I am." The guy leaves and we eat lunch again. "Are you guys seriously dating?" Christina asks and I shake my head.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and me and Uriah decide to go to his house, so we can start working on the project. I drive home and get changed into a tank top and shorts. When I drive to his house, I am greeted by Zeke. "Hello Trissy. How are you?" he says in a British accent. I laugh and walk into his house. "Uriah is up in his room. He's really excited that you're here," Zeke winks and I walk upstairs. I knock on his door and walk in. Uriah is wearing a tank top and jeans. "Hey Trissy Poo, ready to get started?" Uriah says and I nod.

"You're really good at this stuff aren't you?" Uriah laughs. We are halfway done our project and we're just sitting on his bed. "I guess you can say that," I laugh and he turns on his radio and puts on Pandora. He puts on some rap songs and starts dancing, I laugh really hard and so does he. "Tris, you really are different from other girls aren't you?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow. "What d you mean?" say and he sits next to me. "I mean, you are amazing and talented and you're just different from other girls. I feel blush creep up my cheeks and I look down.

We sit there in silence and he lifts up my chin so I'm facing him. He slowly leans in and kisses me softly. My fingers slide up through his hair and his hands settle on my waist, then I realize who this is. I pull away and bite my lip. "What's wrong?" he asks me and I sigh. "It's just Tobias. I really did love him, and apparently he didn't love me. I just feel guilty for some weird reason that I'm kissing you," I say and look up into his eyes. His eyes are like a light green and they're beautiful. He caresses my face "You shouldn't feel guilty for kissing me. After all, he is the person that made out with Britney while you guys were dating," Uriah says. "I know, you do make a good point," I laugh and he looks at my eyes, then my nose, then my lips.

This time it's me who kisses him first. We kiss slowly for a minute and then we can't take it any longer. He starts to kiss harder and I kiss back. We haven't kissed him like this in a while, the only other times we have kissed were because of dares, not because we wanted to. His tongue slides on my bottom lip and I let him enter. For some weird reason, he makes me forget all of my problems right now. His lips are so soft and I can't get enough of them. I reposition myself so I'm straddling his waist and he starts to kiss my neck. He does this for a while and then I begin to kiss his neck. My lips move back to his and we begin kissing fast, only breaking away if we need to breath. "Take off your shirt," I whisper against his lips and he smirks "Demanding are we Tris?" Uriah laughs and takes off his shirt. We begin kissing again, trying to get closer when there is no closer.

**Tobias**

That day after school I decide to go to Zeke's house. Maybe he can help me get Tris back. When I walk into his house I see Zeke pressed up against a door, looking inside. "Zeke?" I ask and he jerks his head towards me "SHH! Tris is in there with Uriah and I want to see what they are doing!" he whisper/yells and I run over to the door where he is standing. I see Tris sitting on the bed laughing and I see Uriah dancing to a rap song. "Tris you are really different from other girls aren't you?" Uriah asks and Tris looks confused. "What do you mean?" Tris asks and Uriah says ""I mean you are amazing and talented and just different from other girls," he says and sits next to Tris. They sit there for a while and Uriah slowly picks up Tris's chin and kisses her slowly. She kisses back but pulls away quickly. "What's wrong?" Uriah asks and Tris sighs. "It's just Tobias I really did love him and apparently, he didn't love me and I just feel guilty that I'm kissing you." My heart stops, she thinks I didn't love her? I'm about to run into the room but Zeke pulls me back. "Wait I want to see what happens," Zeke whispers. "You shouldn't feel guilty for kissing me. After all, he is the person who made out with Britney while you guys were dating," Uriah says and I want to punch him in the face. "I know, you do make a good point," Tris laughs and kisses Uriah. They start to kiss harder and his tongue goes in her mouth. She straddles him and he starts to kiss her neck, like in truth or dare. She kisses his neck back, and then they start to kiss each others lips again. Uriah takes off his shirt and I mentally scream.

They start kissing again and Uriah stands up with Tris still around his waist. He lies her on the bed and takes off her tank top, so she is only in her lac, black bra. She hesitates for a minute, I could tell she isn't comfortable with this. He sits on top of her and begins to unbutton his pants. Tris's eyes widen and she looks terrified. I forgot she had a fear of intimacy, and apparently Uriah didn't know that. He is now in his plaid boxers, and he looks like he is trying to take off Tris's pants. Luckily, Tris is smart so instead of her being on the bottom, she is now on the top, so he cant take off her pants. She starts to pepper kiss his chest and he moans. He sits up again and rubs Tris's back while she is kissing him. They break away and breath for a second. "I never thought I would have a make out, close to sex, session with my best friend," Uriah says and Tris laughs. I feel like running in the room and beating the hell out of Uriah and taking Tris. He kisses her neck "Uriah, stop you're going to make me laugh!" she screams and he just laughs and continues kissing her neck in the same spot. She tries to laugh but it comes out as a moan.

I was too focused in them kissing that I didn't realize that Zeke was trying get my attention. He was pointing at his nose and he sneezes, very loud. Tris and Uriah's heads jerk to the door and they see us standing there.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Uriah and Tris scream.

_We're screwed._

**Lots of fluff in this chapter haha. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tobias**

The second I hear Tris and Uriah scream, I hid on the other side of the door. Luckily, they don't see me, but they do see Zeke. Uriah grabs Zeke and throws him into the room. Uriah and Tris's backs are turned toward me, and Zeke is looking at them nervously.

"Why were you spying on us? Oh my god, YOU SAW ME IN MY BRA!" Tris screams and tries to cover up her chest. Zeke avoids her glare and looks at me. "Well, um. This is awkward. I'll just leave you guys alone now," Zeke says and I furiously shake my head. _No! Don't let them stay together, in the same room, alone! _I mentally yell.

"Well that would be nice," Uriah laughs and picks Tris up. They all start laughing. "Why were you watching us anyway?" Tris asks and Zeke pales. "Um, I just wanted to see if my lil bro was any good at... you know," Zeke stutters. "So, what are you guys now? Friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

Tris and Uriah look at each other and shrug and they kiss. "Okay guys, tell me if you need anything. Snacks? A condom? God love ya," Zeke says and I glare at him. Why would he suggest that!

"Well, maybe give us a condom when you can, thanks," Uriah says, still kissing Tris. _NO NO NO NO AND NO! DON'T DO THIS TRIS! _I scream in my head. Tris pulls away from Uriah and she looks at Zeke, then they both start laughing.

"Its. From. A. Movie. Uriah. Mean. Girls," Zeke says in between laughter. Tris is clutching her stomach from laughing so hard and Uriah is blushing a deep red.

"Oh well, um, okay," Uriah mutters, clearly embarrassed.

"I'll bring you guys one in case," Zeke winks and leaves. I follow him into his room and he opens his drawer, pulling out a square package. Before he leaves, I try to get his attention. He doesn't seem to see my so I start waving my hands around crazily.

He can't bring a condom to them, who knows what will happen. He grabs the package, completely not noticing me, and runs to Uriah's room.

**Tris**

"Well that was really awkward," Uriah laughs and I kiss him. "It's fine, you're just a teenage boy. You have urges," I say, half laughing, against his lips.

I hate to admit it but I really did like our make out session. He is defiantly a great kisser and his lips taste like chap stick, and even though I didn't feel a spark or anything, he still made me forget about my problems. I hear Zeke running into his room and a couple seconds later, Zeke runs in the room with a small square package.

"Make the right decision kids," he says and winks. I tense up when Uriah looks at the package. I never told him I was afraid of intimacy. He walks to the bathroom and you can kinda see his "V line".

_I shouldn't be looking at that. Uriah is my best friend, _says the good part of my brain.

_Why wouldn't you stare at that? You just nearly had sex with him if it wasn't for Zeke. Plus he is the second hottest boy in our school _says the bad part of my brain.

I suddenly reason that when I said second hottest, that means Tobias is the hottest.

The toilet flushes and Uriah walks out, and sits next to me. "I say we watch a movie downstairs. What about Mean Girls because I obviously never saw it before," he laughs and picks me up, taking me to the living room.

I sit on his lap the whole movie and he kisses my neck at some parts of the movie.

"Uriah, do you think I'm not good enough for anyone?" I ask suddenly and he turns me around so I'm facing him.

"And why would you say that?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Well, since Four left me for another girl, I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for him," I say and start crying. I sob into his shirt and he strokes my hair, we stay like this for a while until I finally leave.

PAGE BREAK!

The next day I wander around the school for the most of lunch. I bump into someone and mutter an apology.

"Tris?" I hear a voice say and when I look up, I see Tobias. I jump up, startled. "What?" I say.

"Tris, can I please explain everything that happened. Please," Tobias pleads. I look into his eyes and I see that tears are starting to form. I nod and he starts to tell me what happened.

"Before you saw me and Britney kissing, she threatened me and said that if I didn't kiss her, that she would hurt you. I didn't know what to do so she forced me to kiss her. I don't like her, I love you. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry, and when I saw you are Uriah yesterday kissing, and how you said that you weren't good enough for anyone, my heart broke in two. I love you Tris, I really do. Please forgive me, I don't know what I will do if you don't," Tobias says while crying.

His story sounds very believable. I can imagine Britney doing that because she knows how much I love Tobias.

"I love you Tobias," I say and kiss him on the lips. He kisses back and it's a passionate kiss. When we break away I sigh "So you saw me and Uriah yesterday?" I mumble and he nods.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that he was my only distraction. I didn't feel a spark or anything and I-" I say and he kisses me again, this time firmer.

"I know Tris. I believe you," he whispers and I smile, glad to have my boyfriend back.

**Updating when I have10 more reviews! Thanks for your support everyone! And what should I do about Uriah and Tris? Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris**

That day after school, Tobias comes home with me and we watch movies for most of the time.

"Tobias? What are we going to say to our friends about me and you together again?" I ask.

He looks at me "I say we pretend that we aren't going out and see who finds out first," he laughs. "But what about Uriah and Britney? That means they would still be hitting on us," I say.

He thinks for a minute and finally replies. "I guess we just let them, I don't know, but if they kiss us, we have to kiss back because than they will get suspicious and stuff," he says and kisses me. I kiss back and I realize how much I missed him. His laughter, his smile, his lips, his kindness, everything about him.

We make out for a few minutes until my mom yells "TRIS! ZEKE AND URIAH ARE HERE!" "Shit! Run in the closet. I'll talk to them," I say and kiss his nose.

**Tobias**

I run into her closet and I see about 500 pairs of bras and panties on the ground. I smirk to myself and look out the closet door, waiting for Zeke and Uriah come in.

After about a minute they finally come in and they are followed by Tris's dog. Zeke starts playing with Max (the dog) and Uriah just looks around Tris's room. "Is there a reason why you guys are here?" Tris asks, glancing at me in the closet.

"Just wanted to stop by to tell you that our amazing project is finished," Uriah says and smirks at Tris, looking her up and down. I look at Tris and I forgot that she is wearing super short-shorts and a tank top. I roll my eyes at Uriah and go back to listening to what they're saying.

"How are you Max? Who's a good boy? You are!" Zeke says in a puppy voice and Tris rolls her eyes. "You guys might have to babysit him on Saturday," Tris says and Zeke looks at her.

"Why? Do you have a new boyfriend?" Zeke says and Uriah glares at him and so do I, even though he can't see me. "No, just going out," Tris says nervously.

"Ah, that's cool. I'll babysit him because he likes me more than Uriah!" Zeke practically yells and Uriah snorts. "Yeah right!" Uriah says and sits down in front of Max. Max starts licking his face and Tris laughs. "I forgot to mention that he barfed this morning," Tris says in between laughs and Uriah stares at her.

"Well then I'll have to wipe it off on you!" Uriah says and Tris looks confused. Uriah then walks over to her, and kisses her on the lips. I see Tris tense up when he is kissing her.

"Um, I'm going to get some food now," Zeke says awkwardly and leaves the room. Tris's eyes widen when she realizes that she is alone with Uriah. Uriah starts kissing her again with the loud kissing noises like on the movies when the people are making out. Tris puts his hands on his neck and he lifts her up and pushes her against the bed.

I know I shouldn't be watching and that I shouldn't be feeling this jealous when I was the person who said that if they kiss you, you have to kiss back. Uriah's weight is on Tris and he puts both of his hands on either side of her face. I see Tris's lip being bitten and Uriah groans, probably because he thinks that she is teasing him, when in reality she doesn't want his tongue in her mouth. She finally opens up her mouth and he enters.

After a couple more minutes of Uriah trying to swallow her face, he breaks away and they are both breathing heavily. "You are an amazing kisser Tris, you know that?" Uriah says while breathing heavily.

"I actually don't know that because I don't kiss myself," Tris says and Uriah laughs.

"Hey guys," Caleb says while smirking. "Caleb have you been watching us?" Tris screams and Caleb laughs. "I've seen enough of it, at least it's not with the player," Caleb says and he and Uriah laugh. Tris frowns and throws a pillow at him. "Get out Caleb," she yells and he waves goodbye to Uriah and says 'Take good care of her, and don't go too far," he says and winks. He finally leaves and Uriah turns to face Tris. "So whats going on with you and Four?" Uriah asks and I can see Tris tensing. "Um, well we haven't talked in a while," Tris stutters and Uriah smirks. "Yeah, I can see why you guys broke up. He was a total dick and I never really liked him,' Uriah says and anger rushes through me. "Oh," Tris says.

Finally, Zeke walks back in with some grapes and his eyes widen. "Did you guys seriously do it! I was only gone for 15 minutes!" Zeke says. Uriah shakes his head and laughs, lightly kissing Tris's neck. Zeke throws a pillow at them and yells "NO PDA!" Tris's phone rings and she answers it.

Tris: Hi Christina.

Christina: Hi Trissy. So I was thinking that we could...

All of the sudden Uriah says "Tris get back in the bed, I'm lonely," so it's loud enough that Christina can hear. Then Zeke starts to moan loudly. Tris glares at them and you can hear Christina yelling through the phone.

Christina: IS THAT URIAH! OMG TRIS BE CAREFUL, MAKE GOOD CHOICES. SORRY FOR INTERUPTING, BYE.

Tris hangs up and walks over to Zeke and slaps him. "Don't moan, it's disgusting," she laughs and Zeke pouts.

"But Uriah moans all the time!" He shouts and Uriah smirks. "That's because she is actually making out with me, not because she is on a phone call,"

Tris pushes both of them out of the room and yells "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" You can hear them running down the stairs and Tris turns towards the closet door.

"You can come out now. They are gone," Tris says and locks the door. I get out and sit on her bed, with my head in my hands.

**Tris**

Tobias sits on the bed with his head in his hands. I walk over to him and cuddle up next to him under the covers.

"Why do you like me when Uriah clearly loves you?" he asks while sniffling. I sigh, "Because I love you, not him," I say and kiss his cheek. He picks his head up and looks at me. I can see sadness and worry in his eyes. "Why? If your brother ever saw you and me making out on your bed, he would yell at me, but when you and Uriah were, he just laughed and didn't care at all! And your mom and dad love Uriah so much, I can tell," Tobias says and looks into my eyes. "Can I tell you why we really broke up?" I ask and he nods.

"Me and Uriah used to love each other a lot, almost as much as I love you. I loved dating him. He was so kind, and smart, and funny. But when we got farther into our relationship, he just wanted to kiss me all the time. I didn't mind at the time, because I loved him and he was just a teenager, but then it started to get farther. We would have like make out sessions every day and he used to do what he did yesterday, taking off all of our clothes and stuff. I almost lost my virginity to him so many times because I would only be in my bra and underwear, and he would be wearing nothing. I would be pretty scared because he was always ready to do it, and I wasn't. That's why we broke up. I convinced him that it was because of school, but it wasn't. It was because he would always want to have sex with me. And that's why he took off my clothes yesterday, because we haven't made out in so long. And that's why I love you Tobias, because you don't rush me into anything," I say sobbing.

His mouth is wide open and he is just staring at me. I look down at my shoes and he hugs me. "I'm perfectly fine with that Tris, I'm a virgin too," Tobias says and I kiss him, he kisses back and we crawl into bed. "So where are you going on Saturday?" Tobias says and raises an eyebrow. I laugh, "I was hoping that me and you could hang out because my parents are going to France, my brother is at some dorks house, and my dog is just another thing to watch, so Uriah and Zeke are going to watch him. I was hoping that me and you could spend a little alone time together," I say and kiss his forehead. "I love you so much Tris," he says and I say I love you back. We sit like this for a while and we just lay in bed, under the covers, until we fall asleep.

**Thanks guys for being so amazing. I love you all. Also, should this be a Fourtris story or an Uriahtris story? Please comment what it should be and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobias**

In the morning I wake up with Tris on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I replay all of the events from last night in my head.

I was very shocked about what Tris told me about Uriah. She seemed really upset, and I can imagine why. I wouldn't want my girlfriend being obsessed with making out and sex all the time.

While I'm thinking about all of this, I didn't even realize Tris was stirring. She moaned and rolled of my chest. "Morning," she says sleepily and I laugh. "Morning beautiful, excited that it's winter break?" I ask and she nods. She gets up and runs to the bathroom.

"Remember that we have to go to Uriah's today to drop of Max then we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day!" she yells through the door and turns on the shower.

I walk downstairs to get breakfast ready for me and Tris and I see Caleb there drinking coffee. I try my best not to draw attention to myself but he catches me anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he says raising an eyebrow and I shrug, trying not to make it a big deal when in reality, I'm screwed. "I was hanging out with Tris yesterday, and I kinda spent the night," I say quietly. "Whatever," Caleb says and leaves the house.

I make some pancakes with bacon and Tris walk downstairs. "Mhmm that smells really good," she says and gives me a peck on the lips. "I try to please," I say jokingly and she laughs. We eat breakfast and drive over to Uriah and Zeke's house to drop off Max.

"So, I'll go in the house. You stay in the car, so they don't see me and you together," Tris says and walks out of the car towards their house.

**Tris**

"URIAH, ZEKE I'M HERE TO BRING MAX," I yell and no lie, 5 seconds later Uriah comes running in the room. "Hey Tris. Can I talk to you?" he asks while rubbing his neck. "Um, yeah sure," I say and he leads me to his room.

"I know you are dating Four," he says and I hold in my breath. "What? Why would I-" I say but he cuts me off. "I saw him at your house yesterday through the window and you guys were kissing when I left. And I saw him in the car with you on the way here. I'm honestly okay Tris, I'll still love you no matter what. Plus, I think I might like Marlene," he says while slightly smiling.

I'm very shocked on how calm he is and how he said that he loves me. "I'm really sorry. It's just that Four explained that Britney forced him to kiss her, and if he didn't she would hurt me and-" I say but he cuts me off again with kissing me. I put my hands on his neck and he puts his on my waist, pulling me closer. We stay like this for a couple seconds and he pulls away. "Thank you for everything Tris. I love you," he says and leaves.

I stand there shocked for a few second and then I leave the house. I walk back to the car and I sit there for a couple minutes. Tobias seems concerned and starts to ask me a bunch of questions, but I'm too confused to answer. Uriah said he loved me, and I knew he didn't mean it in a sisterly way. I feel guilty for not loving him back the same way.

I start up the car and drive back to my house, not answering any of Tobias's questions. When we get in the house I make hot chocolate and me and Tobias sit in my bed, cuddling. "What happened at Uriah's Tris?" Tobias finally asks me. I turn to face him and I take a deep breath.

"I went over there and Uriah was there, I didn't know where Zeke was but Uriah asked me if he could talk to me alone." I say and I can see Tobias grip his mug shaking with fury. "And when we got into his room, he said that he knew that me and you were dating because he saw us kissing yesterday and he saw you in the car. He then tells me that he likes Marlene and that he is fine with us dating. Then he kisses me on the lips for a couple seconds and tells me that he, um, loves me," I say, avoiding Tobias's eyes.

I look up at Tobias and I see him calming down a little bit. He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes, he just stares at the wall. "Tobias? Are you alright?" I keep on asking but he is ignoring me. I start to kiss his jaw, to get his attention. He doesn't even react and I roll my eyes and move my lips down to his neck, still no reaction. I groan and push him on the bed and straddle his waist. "Are you going to talk or am I just going to keep having to kiss you?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed.

He smirks and says "I like option two better right now," he laughs and I punch his playfully in the shoulder.

"Well than no more kisses for you!" I shouts and run out the room. I can hear him running after me so I run into Caleb's room, but he holds the door open with his foot. He smirks and pushes open the door and picks me up and puts me on the bed.

"I would kiss you right now but we are in Caleb's room, and that's bad luck to be kissing his sister on his bed," he laughs and picks me up again and takes me to one of the spare guest rooms.

**Tobias**

I take Tris to one of the empty rooms in her house and lay her on the bed. I look into her beautiful blue-gray eyes and smirk. "You are trapped now Trissy! So now you have to kiss me!" I laugh and she laughs. "Not if I get out of your arms!" she says while trying to wiggle her way out of my grasp, giggling.

I laugh and push her on the bed harder and start kissing her slowly. The kiss becomes deeper and Tris is no longer trying to leave. She fiddles with the hem of my shirt and I take it off. I would do the same to her, but after what she said about her and Uriah last night, I decided not to push it. She takes off her shirt and now she is in one of her push up bras. I kiss her neck and she runs her hands up and down my back. She moans and I smile against her collarbone. I kiss her on the lips again and pull away, to see her smiling at me. "I say we go to dinner tonight," I say and she nods, putting on her shirt again.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but with the next chapter, there is going to be a lot of drama. I'm planning for Zeke and Uriah to be at the restaurant and him and Tobias get in a fight.**

**Also, can you guys please follow my instagram trispri0r and if you say that you read my fanfic I will give you a spam of likes:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow**


	19. Chapter 19 (last chapter!)

**Tris**

We get ready for dinner that night and we decide to go to Dauntless Diner, because it's both of ours favorite restaurant. I'm wearing a mid thigh dress Christina bought me and Tobias is wearing a dress shirt and pants.

"Ready to go my lady?" he says in a British accent.

"Of course, sir," I say while giggling.

We drive in his car and we arrive at the diner in 5 minutes flat. Tobias helps me out of the car and takes my hand. We walk in and Tobias talks to the waitress about our reservations. I look around the restaurant and see Uriah and Zeke in one of the booths. _Oh no, _I think to myself.

The waitress leads us to the table next toZeke and Uriah. Tobias hasn't realized they are next to us yet so he starts talking normally. "So I was thinking, after dinner we can go and see a movie and then head back to your house," Tobias says while scanning the menu.

Before I can answer I hear my name. "_Tris?" _Zeke asks with his mouth open, staring at me, than Tobias, than our hands liked together. "Oh, um hi Zeke," I say nervously and I look over at Uriah. He is looking down at the able, avoiding my eyes. "So um, are you guys together now?" he asks and I look at Tobias. He seems to be glaring at Uriah, probably because of what I told him about me and Uriah. I nod and Zeke offers us to sit with them. I nod again and walk over to their table. I sit next to Uriah, because I'm scared at what Tobias will do if he sits next to Uriah.

Uriah notices me and smiles at me. "Hello Tris. Long time, no see," he says. "Yeah. How was Max guys?" I ask and Zeke shrugs. "Uriah still thinks that Max likes him better but I think we all know that he likes ME better!" Zeke says while playfully glaring at Uriah. Uriah shrugs and looks out the window.

The food finally arrives after what seems like forever and we all eat.

"So Four, how did you win Tris back?" Zeke asks with his mouth full. "Well, I told her the truth and-" Tobias says but is cut off. "The truth? So you mean you making out with another girl that isn't your girlfriend?" Uriah asks angrily.

"Well you see, _Uriah. _I was forced to kiss her because she threatened Tris and I wanted to keep her safe," Tobias growls and Uriah throws down his napkin. "I'm going to the bathroom," he announces and he leaves, with Tobias following him.

**Tobias**

When I get to the bathroom I am greeted with a fist in my face. I stumble back a few steps and look at who my attacker was, Uriah. He tries to punch me again but I block it, and punch him in the nose. I hear a cracking sound and Uriah clutches his nose. He kicks my stomach and I cough up blood and fall to the floor. He kicks me repeatedly and leaves the bathroom, leaving me here in my own pool of blood.

I don't know how much time has passed before Tris comes in the bathroom. She gasps and runs over to me. "Tobias, are you alright!" she sobs and holds my hand, before I slip into darkness.

**Tris**

Tobias has been in a coma for a day now, and he is supposed to wake up today, the doctors guessed. I have stayed by his side the whole time, waiting for him to wake up. Countless of nurses and doctors have asked me to leave but I sat, in sake of Tobias. I miss him so much, his smell, his lips, his humor, everything.

Sobs rack my body and I put my head in between my knees. I stay like this for a long time until I feel a hand on my head. I look up and see Tobias smiling at me. I scream and run to him. "I thought you were gone. I love you so much," I say while crying and he laughs.

"I'm here now Tris. What exactly happened?" he asks, his blue eyes twinkling. I feel the urge to kiss him, so I do. He kisses back almost immediately and I lay in his bed. "I love you so much Tobias," I whisper and several seconds later he replies.

"I love you too Tris,"

**The end!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Several years have passed from that night and now life is so much better. I married Tobias and got over my fear. Now we are expecting twins in March. Christina and Will are married and so are Zeke and Shauna. Uriah has gotten better with me and Tobias being together and he started dating Marlene, who was thrilled. Cole visits occasionally and we have gotten a lot closer over the years. And lastly, Britney ended up in a mental home because she almost burnt down Tobias's house when she found out about me and him getting married. In the end, everyone was happy and all was well.

**Yay happy ending! Thanks for all of the support guys with this story. I'm going to be writing a new one shortly about Tris after initiation and Tobias and her never dated, so they are only friends (but there will be Fourtris!) **

**But thanks again for everything guys and if you want, you can follow me on instagram trispri0r. Hopefully I'll be writing another high school fanfiction soon but until then, bye!**


End file.
